Harry Potter and the Colours of Magic
by Tamalito
Summary: Sometimes we are dealt a bad hand but we have to plough through and continue with our lives. Follow Harry, Hermione and Luna as they discover a world filled with magic and danger, while learning that love comes in many different ways. A/U. H/Hr/L. Lunar Harmony.
1. Meeting your match

Harry Potter and the Colours of Magic

**Hello everyone. Here is the first chapter of my first story and the prequel to Hogwarts Besieged. Here we find who they are, and a lot more about their lives. **

**I wanted to write a chapter for each year and then continue with the story but my new job makes things a bit harder. Each year will be divided in 2-3 relatively short chapters focusing in the characters development more than in the events that we have read many times before. Then we can start moving on to the main story.**

**This will be a H/Hr/L story. I hope that you like it and if you have positive things or negative things or anything you want to say leave a review. **

**Lastly, English is not my main language and I don't have a beta so if you find any mistakes let me know. I´ll do my best to correct them and improve.**

Meeting your match

Inside very small office two men were sitting facing each other across a modest wooden desk. The office had several bookcases, most of them filled with books, adorning the walls. A loveseat occupied the wall at the left side of the desk. Behind it a small screen was broadcasting the live images the tiny camera attached to it was recording.

The man sitting behind the desk, a sandy haired man that looked to be about 40 years old, wore a simple coffee brown shirt with a pair of khakis and he looked to be comfortable. On the other hand, the man sitting in front of the desk marked a stark contrast. Black untamed hair that got very close to his shoulders, framed the young man's face; several small slashes marred his left cheek, fresh and still starting to heal. A pair of round rimmed eyeglasses hid the young man´s bright green eyes that looked blankly ahead. Finally a white straight jacket, which confined all of his movements, and a pair of blue slacks, completed the strange picture.

"This is the first interview of detainee number 0024613, found loitering inside the premises the 13th of July of 1998" The man behind the desk moved the camera around until it focused on the restrained man.

"Could you please state your full name for the recording." He asked looking towards the green eyed man.

Seemingly lost, the man took a couple of seconds until he finally answered "Harry James Potter"

"Hello mister Potter. My name is Jack Brown and I´m the one in charge of screening the new arrivals. You were found inside the premises and a team had to capture you and sedate you. Care to tell us your story? How you got inside one of the most protected places in the whole world without triggering the outer alarms?"

"It is a long and boring story." Harry answered the life slowly returning to his green eyes.

"Don't worry mister Potter, we have all the time in the world." Waving his hand to prompt him he continued "Why don't you start at the beginning?"

"Then we can continue with the middle and finish with the end." Harry said getting only a mild frown from his interlocutor. "You see it all started 7 years ago in a place called Hogwarts. But, why don't we go a little back; to my childhood."

Receiving a nod of confirmation from Jack, Harry shifted slightly to get more comfortable and continued "I cannot say that I had the worst of childhoods, but no one would say I lived in paradise. You see my parents died when I was very young and I was placed in care of my only relatives; Petunia and Vernon Dursley."

"I´m sorry for your loss." Jack said trying to empathize with the teenager.

Harry tried to wave his hand to dismiss the condolences, but then he remembered that he was bound finally he settled for a small shrug "Doesn't matter now, it´s in the past, I barely got to know them"

"Anyways, my relatives… let's just say weren't of the nicer kind. No beatings or anything like that." he added very quickly as he watched the man´s blue eyes darken "Juts not the loving kind we can say. From a young age I had to take care of myself, I was always the undesired kid that they had to put up with. This was especially hard since my cousin was practically treated as a deity by my aunt and uncle. Spoilt rotten with gifts and expensive stuff but most importantly cherished by both of them." Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he continued "Still that made me who I´m now and that I wouldn't change for the world."

"All through my childhood I was a very lonely kid. The other kids reviled me, partly because of my cousin´s threats, and partly because I was always extremely closed… you could say shy." At this word a small smile graced Harry´s lips "The teachers on the other hand never like the lazy student that never delivered homework. That is not to say I was a lazy student. No, I was never lazy, but to me knowledge goes way past that silly homework. Books became the only thing I enjoyed, but not because I loved reading, but because all the new exciting things they had. I was always a hands on kid you could say, always trying to find how things worked by twisting them, turning them and even… breaking them. Chemistry was my favourite, and I also enjoyed a little bit of physics, how things worked. History was not my favourite but I liked to read some fantasy once in a while." he added with a bright grin.

"All of this, made me what you would say an outcast, the one that no one wanted to be seen with. But this all changed when I met them" Harry said with a fond smile.

"Them?" the interviewer asked with a puzzled look.

"The two most brilliant girls I could ever meet. The most important people in my life" Harry said as if it were obvious. "The first one I met on a railway station, Hermione." Harry said with a voice full of love. "Hermione Jane Granger; charming, zealous, brilliant Hermione." He added after a few seconds with a marked grin.

"Was it a chance meeting how did this happen?" Jack asked while he kept taking notes on his pad.

"Oh no, you see we were going to the same school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"Wait witchcraft and wizardry?" asked a puzzled Jack.

Eyes shining brightly Harry answered "Yes, you see, I am what we call a wizard"

xXxXxXx

Sitting between platforms 9 and 10 in King's Cross Station, an eleven year old kid with messy black hair was flipping a wooden stick in his hands. Two twirls of the stick in his hand were followed by a big leap of the wand into the air where it would be caught once again by the nimble hands.

The boy, Harry James Potter, had been waiting for close to one hour in the station trying to find a way to get into platform 9 and ¾. He had walked in every direction and tried to touch everything with his hands to no avail. He couldn´t find a way to get into the platform. He had even started touching the tiles and the columns with his wand, trying to imitate his first visit to Diagon Alley but nothing had happened. He was starting to get desperate and anxious, something that for a boy like him might spell disaster.

The sound of steps coming from his right caught his attention and he expertly hid his wand making it disappear inside his clothes. Turning to his left he could see a family approaching. In the middle in front of her parents a short brunet girl was walking with a book clutched tightly in her arms. She had bushy brown hair that reached past her shoulders with many lose strands flowing in the air. Her wild mane of hair framed her slightly angular face with a pixy like nose. Finally Harry looked into her eyes and what he saw surprised him. Golden brown orbs full of intelligence were directly locked on him.

Harry saw her approach him with the book still clutched into her hands. Finally she was standing right in front of him. "Was that a wand? Are you going to Hogwarts too? This is my first year there. You have to be careful; playing with your wand outside can get you into trouble. How did you managed to hide it so fast, I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." She said all of this so fast that Harry could barely keep track of everything even paying attention, finally she offered her hand to him.

Taking the offered hand Harry shook his head a little bit to gather his thoughts. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter and yes I´m going to Hogwarts too, this is my first year." Letting go of her hand Harry reached inside his shirt to take out his wand.

Grinning Harry showed her his 11 inches holly wand. "Ehm, yes this is my wand and well I´ve been playing with it all summer to get a better feel, it´s weird. Anyways if anyone saw they would just think I´m a little kid playing with a stick."

Very excited and happy Hermione smiled at him "Really, I`ve been practicing my magic too, I have read all of my books at least twice, and Hogwart's: A History even more. It´s all very interesting and since I´m the first witch in my family I want to learn all there is to it about magic. By the way did you just say Harry Potter? Did you know that you appear in many books? You are in the rise and fall of the dark arts, and many other books about history."

"Yes, I read that I´m famous for getting rid of the last dark lord, but that is all rubbish" the last thing he said it more forcefully than intended. Looking at the girls dejected face he ran his hand trough his head before he finally said. "I´m sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that I don't like that they have invented a whole story. Nobody was there and no one has talked to me, I never knew I was a wizard until I got my letter from Hogwarts."

"I´m sorry Harry, I didn't know but all those books, I thought that… and why they said that… and your parents… I´m so sorry Harry." Said a very distressed Hermione.

"It is ok Hermione, you didn't know, I'm not that Boy-who-lived rubbish, just a Harry that would like a friend." He said hopefully. The only answer he got was a very enthusiastic nod from the bushy haired witch.

While the two kids were talking they were approached by Hermione´s parents. Her mother, a very pretty woman in her mid thirties with wavy blond hair, was the first one to reach them and she introduced herself as Jane Granger, she was followed closely by Hermione´s father, Richard Granger, a tall broad man with straight brown hair in his mid thirties.

"Honey, I think it's time you get on the train, you don't want to be late. Why don't you and your friend look for the platform; what was the number?" Jane told her very excited daughter.

"I´m sorry ma'am but I don't know how to get into the platform, I've been looking for it for the past hour and I can't find it." Said a very disappointed Harry.

Pulling his shirt Hermione directed him towards to column between platforms 9 and 10 "Here Harry, Professor McGonagall told me that we had to run towards this column and we would find the platform."

"That is very weird." a frowning Harry said. "I passed my hand and tried to find anything but it felt solid, I think that I´ll go first and if I don't crash and burn you can follow me alright?"

Receiving a nod from Hermione, Harry gave her a small smile and rushed with all his might pushing his trunk in front of him. When he was about to get to the column he closed his eyes bracing himself for an impact that never came. When he finally opened his eyes he was greeted by the impressive sight of platform 9 3/4, where a scarlet steam train with the words Hogwart's Express engraved in gold was waiting to take him to this new adventure.

Turning around he saw Hermione say goodbye to his parents and follow him towards the train. With both hands he grabbed his trunk and put it inside the carriage then he grabbed Hermione's trunk and helped her get it inside the train. Finally he let his other companion, Hedwig, out of her cage to fly alongside the train. Taking Hermione´s hand they both jumped inside and went looking for a compartment.

xXxXxXx

"That was the first time I saw her." said the young man "We quickly found a compartment and spend the whole train ride talking about many things, what we liked and disliked, school, and other things. Strangely enough none of us talked about friends or anything like that, we would both find out why a few months down the road"

"Very interesting." said the man in front of him while he continued to write inside his notebook. "And where is this girl Hermione now."

"I told you it was a very long story didn't I?" giving him a smirk Harry continued "You will have to wait to find out. I don't like spoilers"

**Thanks for Reading.**


	2. Boom goes the Troll

**Boom goes the troll**

**Prepare for trouble and make it double since I forgot the last time to put the disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter. Nope I definitely do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N Hello, here is the new chapter for Harry Potter and the colours of magic. Thank you, everyone that has reviewed, favorited and followed. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. **

**We have a bit of Ron bashing today because damn, he just makes it easy. Still I will try to keep the bashing to a minimum.**

Sitting behind his desk Jack Brown was writing notes about the interview he was doing. For the past hour the young man in front of him, Harry Potter, had been telling the story about how he got into the compound without breaking any barriers or triggering any of the alarms. It seemed that it was going to be quite a long one if he was starting when he was 11 years old.

Scratching one last time in his notebook he looked up towards the interloper. Now Mr. Potter you were talking about a train ride to Hogwarts and meeting a girl named Her…" grabbing his notebook he tried to find the correct name but he was cut abruptly.

"Hermione" Harry said with a mild glare.

"Yes, thank you, it's a very complicated name. Shakespeare if I´m not mistaken." Receiving a nod of confirmation he continued "Now I would like you to continue with the story."

Harry stayed silent for a few seconds until finally he gave a big sigh "Might as well. Now where was I. Oh! Yes, after a very long train ride. Something like 7 or 8 hours we finally arrived to Hogwarts Castle." Here Jack could easily see how his green eyes light up when he talked about the castle.

"If I had to use one word to describe Hogwarts it would be, Amazing!" Harry said with a fond smile. "But I think that Hermione would chastise me for using such common words. I think she would prefer something like majestic or magnificent maybe even imposing." Said Harry with a big grin.

"Anyways, after arriving at the Castle we were sorted into four different houses or factions if you want to call them that. Luckily Hermione and I managed to stay together being sorted into Ravenclaw."

"Ravenclaw?" asked Jack with a questioning look.

"Yes,we had four houses." Harry explained . "Ravenclaw for the witty, Slytherin for the cunning, Hufflepuff for the loyal and finally Gryffindor for the brave. Each with their own animal and their own housing inside the castle."

Deliberately scribbling on the parchment Jack Brown asked without looking up "So you say you ended up in Ravenclaw is that right?"

"Yes, think I just went there following Hermione but there are times when I wonder if it had been easier in other houses, Merlin knows sometimes I just wanted to murder some people." Looking up Jack could see the truthfulness of that statement in the darkened eyes of the young man. Motioning with his hand for him to continue he went back to his notes and kept listening.

"Now here I would love to say that everything was great and Hermione and I became the best of friends and everything was rainbows and sunshines. But well the truth is quite different." Once again looking up Jack could see the remorse clearly etched on the young man´s face.

"I couldn't understand it myself. We had struck a nice companionship in the train ride and well everything seemed to be fine but for the next two months things slowly started to change. We kept drifting away from each other, still being classmates but nothing else. In hindsight we were both idiots." Watching Harry roll his eyes incredulously at his own stupidity, Jack wondered what he might have done.

"Like I said, now I can easily explain it. We were both very socially stunted kids, always alone and used to being friendless. We wanted to change that but we didn't know what to do. If you add that to the fact that we were jealous of each other well you had a recipe for disaster. It would have continued like that if it weren't for Ronald Bilius Weasley." a slight smirk marked Harry's face when he mentioned Ronald.

"Jealous of each other you say. Why is that? And who is this Ronald Weasley?" asked a puzzled Jack.

"Yes Ronald Weasley; moron extraordinaire, insensible prat, greedy pig, and incredibly; the person to whom I own my continued friendship with Hermione. I think that without his stupidity I would have never had the guts to get out of my shell and pursue one of the most important persons in my life." Giving Jack a mad grin Harry continued "That doesn't mean that we didn't make him suffer for what he did."

xXxXxXx

Harry Potter wandered the halls of Hogwarts School very deep in thought. For last two months he had been studying magic in a wide variety of forms and he loved every moment of it. He loved the feel of magic coursing through his veins whenever he casted a spell, he treasured the great feeling of success every time he managed to properly cast it and he took great pride in his ability to tweak and twist all the different charms he had been taught. Stifling a laugh Harry remembered one of his first transfiguration classes, when he turned his toothpick into a multicoloured needle made of at least 10 different metals. Still he couldn't shake the lingering feeling of disappointment that was starting to take root inside him.

When he had finally discovered that he was a wizard he was hoping for a new beginning, the opportunity to actually find a place where he belonged. During the train ride to the school Harry thought that he might have finally found a kindred spirit in Hermione, a friend to share the good and the bad. Sadly it seemed that things weren't meant to be. For the past month the blooming friendship had stalled.

He couldn't understand why but it seemed that they had been avoiding each other. When a month ago they would happily greet each other every morning and eat breakfast together, now they would barely speak to one another in the great hall.

Harry couldn't help but help but loathe himself for his behaviour. He really enjoyed Hermione´s company and he missed chatting with her about everything and nothing but now he couldn't find the way to approach and talk to her.

Turning around a corner Harry finally arrived to the charms classroom. He was really looking forward to today´s class. Professor Filius Flitwick would be teaching them the levitation charm and it was one of the most versatile spells they would learn in first year.

Looking towards the door he saw the mob of students gathered together waiting for the doors to open. A few seconds passed until he heard a clicking sound and the doors opened allowing the students to get into the classroom. When the last student got inside, the professor paired them and started demonstrating the spell with a feather.

Harry paid rapt attention to the teacher and tried to feel the magic he was using. After 15 minutes he managed to make the feather move a feat only bested by Hermione. 15 minutes more and he was finally able to make the feather float and glide.

Directly in front of him, Hermione was paired with Ronald Weasley from Gryffindor and felt really bad for the bushy haired witch. The redhead had quickly gathered infamy for his bad manners and he was known as an extremely lazy student when it came to classes; something that was plain to see as he was probably the only student that hadn't managed to even move the feather from its resting place.

Harry saw the red headed menace wildly waiving his wand around trying to get a result, Hermione was slowly losing her patience and an explosion was imminent. Surely enough a few moments later Harry heard Hermione chastise the read headed boy "Stop, stop stop! You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Levi-OOO-sa, not Levio-SA"

"You do it then if you are so smart." Ron viciously snarled.

Smoothly waiving her wand with practiced ease and correctly pronouncing the spell Hermione made the feather float without difficulty, shooting a smug smile towards a fuming Ron Weasley.

When the class finished half an hour later Harry gathered his things and made his way out of the classroom. He was walking towards the great hall when he passed Ron and one of his cronies Seamus Finnigan. "It's Levi-OOOOH-sa not LevioSAR." Ron mimicked "She's a nightmare, honestly. It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends!"

Harry stopped for a second and saw a bushy mane of hair push past Ron looking down trying to hide her tear-stained face. Incensed Harry was about to go and have words with the idiot when he though better and started following the crying girl.

Corridor after corridor he followed her, up a stair, then another, around a corner, a turn here, a turn there until finally she arrived at her destination, the girl's bathroom. Cursing his luck Harry watched as Hermione entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Steeling himself he walked towards the door and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Then he rapped his knuckles on the door. When no one answered he tried again. After the third time his knock went unanswered he started thinking about leaving a talking to Hermione later. He was about to turn around when he heard a muffled sob coming from inside.

Hearing the crying girl made Harry feet like utter shite. Here was this girl that only tried to help others, albeit not in the most gracious form, hurt because of an insensible prat. Ironically he couldn't stop thinking that he too had been acting as an idiot with her. Coming to a decision he grabbed the door handle and turned it opening the door completely disregarding the possible consequences of being found in the girls' bathroom.

"Hermione" Harry quietly called as he made his way inside the bathroom.

"Who is out there? Go away." the girl screamed between sobs.

"No" Harry called a little bit more forcefully this time. "It´s me, Harry. Are you okay Hermione?"

"Go away Harry, why do you care! You weren't talking to me. Why are you here now?" the girl yelled starting to cry once more.

Plopping down next to the wall, Harry pulled his legs toward his chest. Gradually the weeping coming from the stall was breaking his heart and eroding the well constructed walls he had erected around himself. He felt one lone tear trail down his cheek followed by another and then another. Suddenly he was silently crying and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"I´m sorry, I´m sorry" Harry mumbled while he tried unsuccessfully to clean the tears streaking down his face. "I´ve been an idiot"

Clenching his fists harry shook his head and continued talking "You were my first friend and I blew it. I had fun talking to you and just let it go. Just because I was a little jealous."

Sitting there Harry could feel the tears threatening to come once again "But I wanted it so bad, just a little acceptance. I could see how the teacher looked at you, the girl that always has the answer, the girl that works the hardest; always proud of you, always praising you. Whereas to them I´m only the boy-who-lived, good at practical but they couldn't care any less, only a celebrity for them."

Closing his eyes trying to keep the tears at bay, Harry couldn't see the stall open bit by bit and missed the crying Hermione come out until he felt a soft body lie down and snuggle against him.

Opening his eyes, he saw the svelte girl sitting next to him hiding her face in his shoulder. Her hair was a tangled mess or flying hair and small sobs were still wrecking her body. Still Harry was very happy that she had come out and was giving him the first, albeit a little bit awkward, hug he could remember. Switching positions, he passed his arm around her waist and let her bury her face in his chest.

"I´m sorry too Harry." Hermione said once she had calmed down. "After we stopped talking I didn't know what to do, and I know that I didn't help. I Know I can be a Know-it-all and very arrogant sometimes. And the girls from the dormitory kept saying such horrible things." Again Harry felt her body tremble, her sobs starting anew. Pulling her close he clumsily rubbed her back trying to get her to relax.

A few minutes passed like that, both of them holding tightly and drawing comfort for each other´s presence. Finally Harry saw Hermione stir and look up. Her eyes were still teary but a small smile was tugging at the corner of her lips. "You know every time you managed to complete a spell, I wished so much that I could have your skills, magic just seems to be part of you."

"But…but you are so good too." sputtered Harry.

"Doing research and finding new spells, yes but you are on a whole different level when it comes to actual magic. I practice hours just to be good enough for class." said the bushy haired girl matter-of-factly.

Harry could slowly feel his cheeks heat up from the praise. "I… I practice some too, I´m not that good."

"Maybe… maybe we could practice together?" asked Harry hopefully.

"I would love that." answered Hermione very enthusiastically, once more tightening her grip on his mid section.

Completely forgetting where they were, the Ravenclaw duo stayed chatting inside the bathroom for hours. They finally started to open up, sharing some of each other's history. Harry told of his life with the Dursleys, how lonely it was to live with a family that couldn't care any less about him and without any friends for support. Hermione for her part shared about her household, having two hardworking parents that couldn't be there too often for her prodigious daughter; her troubles with her classmates in her previous school and how her life started revolving around books and schoolwork.

Finally after hours of having a heartfelt conversation, they started feeling the effects of being without food for most of the day. They had completely missed lunch and the afternoon classes and now the Halloween fest had probably already started.

Standing up Harry offered his hand and helped Hermione to her feet. "You know, we have to do something about Cho and her gang. I will not let them keep bullying you. I wish I had known sooner."

Looking down Hermione fidgeted with her robes trying to avoid looking at Harry´s burning eyes. "I don't know Harry, they are older than us and I don't want to escalate things."

Giving her a big grin, Harry grabbed her hand to make her look up. "Oh! But you forget. We have the brightest witch of our age at our side. We will escalate things. We won´t let them bully us."

Blushing a bit after being under his piercing green eyes, Hermione gave a small nod and a tentative smile. "We won´t" she said now feeling more confident.

They were about to leave the bathroom to get some food before the feast finished when the door flew out of its hinges knocking them back into the stalls. When they managed to look up, they saw an image that chilled the blood in their veins. A 10ft troll had blown the door with its mace and completely obliterated part of the wall.

Crawling towards the other, with their wands probably lost in the rubble. Harry and Hermione could only hug each other firmly and hope for a quick resolution. The last coherent thought they both had before the saw a massive club bearing down on them was mirrored in the other. "Please let Hermione be ok." "Please let Harry come out alive." Holding each other close and closing their eyes they missed the bright light that engulfed the bathroom.

xXxXxXx

"We woke up two days later in the hospital wing." said Harry and the man behind the desk could only stare open mouthed. "Coordinated Accidental Magical Release, it's what they called it, our magic let just say took our wishes and created a magical explosion with us at the centre. Pretty awesome if I say so, we wrecked the whole bathroom and dismembered a troll in the process."

"Wow" said Jack still very shocked to think of anything else. "That's quite a tale Mr. Potter"

Pushing a button on the camera and sending a small message on his intercom. Jack turned towards Harry. "I think that it would be best if we took a small break and got something to eat. We will be back in a couple of hours."

**Thank you for reading and for all your reviews.**


	3. A test of sorts

**I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Magic the Gathering belongs to Wizards of the Coast and Hasbro.**

**Here we go; chapter number three and we have a slightly longer one.**

**Enjoy and if you have any comments good or critics, leave a review so I can improve.**

**A test of sorts.**

After finishing a two-hour break for lunch, Jack and Harry went back to the office to continue the interview. Now that they knew that Harry was not a direct threat, he was no longer sitting there in a very uncomfortable straightjacket. Instead he now had two very strange manacles in each hand that were completely unattached to anything giving him complete freedom of movement. "_Seems that I'm no longer a physical threat._"

Rubbing his wrist Harry could feel the power coming from the handcuffs. It seemed that the surprises would keep coming for the foreseeable future. He had been very shocked when he had woken up in a straightjacket that had a magic suppression field around it. The base, which was what he thought of this place, seemed to be very muggle oriented and for the look of things had lots of different technologies available; even things he had never seen before.

Nodding absently for a few second while he tried to determine the magic imbued into chains, Harry finally shook his head and decided to let it go for now and turned to address his interviewer. "Thank you for getting rid of my bounds Mr. Brown, but what are this manacles? I´ve never seen something like this before."

"Of course not Mr. Potter, this is extremely advanced technology that suppresses magical energy." Gushed the man. "Those are known as Vedalken Shackles." he said pointing towards the handcuffs.

"_So there is magic in here. Strange he doesn't act like a wizard." S_miling inwardly Harry passed his hands over the artefact once again_ "I can still feel my magic which is good._" His musings were cut short by Jack´s voice. "Now Mr. Potter, you were telling me about your life."

Saving his thoughts for later, Harry relaxed now free of his bounds and looked towards Jack. "Yes, I think we stopped after the attack on the troll. After that Hermione and I became close friends. We would still have some troubles as anyone else but we started talking instead of avoiding each other."

"In our studies, we managed to reach an agreement. She would help me when it came to research and finding new things, and I would help her "feel" the magic. If you could have seen it, we made a fantastic team, the things we learned together." Harry said with a fond smile that quickly turned into a frown. "Sadly, that seemed to alienate most of the other students, a trend that would continue in the future. Luckily for us most of the bullies in our House left us alone for a while. I mean we had just killed a fucking troll, not consciously mind you; but well, you know how the rumour mill works."

"That gave us time to prepare ourselves and when I got my father´s invisibility cloak on Christmas, well, things became easier. Every time someone tried to do something to us, we would defend ourselves or pay them back using different magical and non-magical items. Let me tell you laxatives work just as well as a loose-bowel hex. At the end of the year the bullies were mostly tired so they stopped with their threats." Harry gave a smile filled with pride remembering the times when Hermione would make the bullies back down with just a look.

"The rest of the year was pretty normal. We found a Cerberus inside the school, a teacher got a dragon and I had an encounter with a serial Killer." Harry scratched his head trying to remember what else happened during the year. "Oh and I made it into the quidditch team." He exclaimed after a few seconds.

Seeing the man´s perplexed expression, Harry sighted "Lets starts with the easiest, Quidditch. Have you heard of it?" Receiving a negative shake as an answer, Harry proceeded to explain the rules and regulations, thankful that he could now use his hands to help with the demonstration. "I was really lucky that I managed to get a spot in the team, my head of house, professor Flitwick saw one of the first flying classes and gave me a chance to go to the tryouts."

Receiving a nod of understanding, Harry proceeded to talk about some of his adventures during the first year. Telling Jack about the time they found the three-headed dog inside the castle, while they were out during curfew received a shake of his head. The adventure with the dragon seemed to confuse the man, as how someone that loved creatures like that could be inside a school and not working in the wildlife. Finally the other multiple adventures that he had during his first year perplexed the man with the different magical items and spells he learned. Finally Harry finished with the frantic research for the elusive Nicolas Flamel and how they found about him in a candy.

"That shows, it´s the little things." stated Jack while scribbling on his notebook.

Harry smirked, thinking about all those times that the little things seemed to get him into the biggest troubles. "All of that finally took us to the end of the year, and to the confrontation against Voldemort, the man that killed my parents and died trying to kill me."

"He is the Dark lord you told me about previously right? And if he died trying to kill you how come he was alive?" asked Jack with a puzzled expression.

"Yes he is the same, and he was neither alive nor dead, but somewhere in-between. I´ll explain more later." Harry assured the man seeing the questioning looks he was giving him.

Letting it go for now Jack motioned for him to continue. "We always found it very strange the things that happened that year. Why would you mention where are you guarding something and why have some kind of traps, bad traps at that, protecting a very powerful object. So we thought that is was just some kind of end-year test. Now I´m almost certain that it **was** a test, but of a different kind."

xXxXxXx

Harry and Hermione arrived at the entrance to the third floor corridor where they had encountered fluffy last time. There was no one around the corridor and they were both covered by Harry´s invisibility cloak providing with a second layer of protection against prying eyes.

During the whole year they had found a wide variety of clues pointing to the existence of a highly coveted magic item, the Philosopher´s Stone, guarded inside the door they were currently facing. The Ravenclaw duo didn't know what to think of this. They couldn't fathom the possibility that hiding something and then telling everyone where to look for it would be a good idea; adding that to the fact that everything pointed towards one of the teachers being the one responsible for the possible theft and they had reached the conclusion that maybe this was just a test for the inquisitive.

Steeling themselves both students reached for the other´s hand and advanced towards the door. Slowing they opened it and went inside the room with the trapdoor and the three-headed behemoth. When they got inside the duo found that the Cerberus was very quiet, having been put to sleep by the soft sounds of a mysterious harp that was being played by magic itself. Swiftly taking the cloak off, Harry led Hermione towards the trapdoor where they quickly jumped towards the deep unknown, afraid that the large dog with the three heads would wake up at any second.

Falling down through the trapdoor, they hit some sort of vines that prevented them from reaching the bottom. They were in complete darkness which made it very hard to find a gap to continue downwards. Suddenly they could feel the vines start moving around, surrounding and constricting them.

"Harry, It´s Devil´s snare." Hermione screamed into the darkness knowing that Harry was somewhere around. "Just relax and it will let us go." Stopping all movement, the twosome felt the tangles release their grip on their movements and the quickly fell through the dangerous plant.

Harry arrived first to the bottom and easily landed on his two feet avoiding any injuries. Unluckily for him Hermione arrived only a second later and somehow managed to fall on top of him crashing them both into the ground. Blushing madly the two students extricated themselves from the tangle of limbs that had been created on the ground.

"I´m so sorry Harry." a very flushed Hermione said avoiding looking to Harry. Taking a calming breath she started walking towards the door when a red Harry caught her and took her hand. Surprised by the bold act, Hermione turned towards Harry and gave a shy smile that was immediately returned by the raven-haired boy. Hand in hand, the pair crossed the room and reached for the door to, what they could only think, was the next obstacle.

The next room was a circular chamber with very high ceilings and hundreds of tiny objects flying all around. Upon closer inspection they found that the object were keys that most likely served to open the door to the next room. At the back corner of the room they found a couple of brooms that they could use to fly around and chase the tiny keys.

"Do you want to try and grab the key?" a grinning Harry asked his friend, getting a slap in the arm for his cheek.

"Prat, you deserve that" Hermione said and stuck out her tongue. "Now go and get that key so we can continue."

"Yes ma´am" Harry saluted and quickly ran towards the broom to avoid a second introduction to Hermione´s powerful slap.

Mounting the broom Harry made quick work of the puzzle and in less than a minute caught the slightly damaged key that was flying almost at the top of the hall. Deftly avoiding the razor-sharp keys that started attacking once the real one was on his hands; Harry rushed towards the floor and threw the correct one to Hermione. Once the door was opened both students crossed it and quickly closed it down again.

Panting and sweating Harry took a couple of seconds to catch his breath while Hermione looked amazed towards the next room. The four walls encased an extremely large marble chessboard that reached almost from one side of the room to the other, with black and white pieces that reached at least six and a half feet.

"Fancy a game of chess?" Hermione mocked, making them both laugh dissipating some of the tenseness in the air.

"I´m really bad at playing chess." Harry said once more serious. "Do you want to give it a try?"

"I´m not really good either" Hermione conceded and got a deep frown into her face, which could only mean that she was doing some deep thinking. "It looks like we only have to reach the other side" she said receiving a snort from Harry in return. "I´m serious, I know that it sounds crazy, but just let me try this."

Pointing her wand towards Harry, she tried to recreate one of the first lessons they learned during the year while they were practicing together, casting a charm on another person took a larger quantity of magic, but casting on non-living things was far easier. "_Wingardium leviosa_" she intoned targeting the clothes Harry was wearing. Immediately the raven haired boy started rising high into the air without any hindrance.

"Quickly Harry cast the charm on my clothes" the brunet girl yelled, once she had stabilized Harry a couple of feet above her. An effortlessly cast floating charm later and the duo found itself easily flying towards the other side of the room.

Upon landing, they both released a breath they didn't know they were holding and steadily advanced towards the next door.

"Charms, Transfiguration, Care of magical creature and Herbology. What do you think is next?" Hermione asked once they had reached the door.

"Well, if it follows the same pattern either Defence Against the Dark Arts or Potions" Harry answered while he opened the door.

Passing through the door, their senses where assaulted by the most awful stench ever imagined. Quickly registering the smell, Harry and Hermione prepared themselves to face their last year tormentor, the troll. Wand in hand the pair kept moving toward the coming stink, while trying to keep themselves aware of any other possible dangers.

When they reached halfway into the corridor, the duo finally found the origin of the dreadful smell in the form of a fallen twelve-foot troll. Hurriedly jumping over the prone monster, Harry and Hermione ran through the last part of the corridor until they reached the door that would take them to the next puzzle.

Closing the door behind them and adding a locking charm you to feel safe, knowing that it would do absolutely nothing if the troll decided to come calling, they turned to the next mystery that was waiting in the new room.

This room was smaller that all the previous ones, containing only a small table in the centre with different vials, filled with some kind of liquids. Suddenly a wall of purple fire covered the door to the next room, while a wall of blue fire appeared in front of the door to the previous room.

"Potions" the duo exclaimed at the same time, making them grin at the occurrence.

Walking towards the table, the pair saw a set of instructions written in parchment sitting in front of the bottles.

"Oh! this isn't magic!" Harry said a little put out, since he liked doing potions; even when the teacher, to him, was a useless waste of space.

"It's a logic puzzle." Hermione exclaimed excitedly "This is brilliant, most wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever." Harry could only nod at the veracity of that statement.

Taking the parchment on her hands, Hermione started touching the bottles, while nibbling on her lower lip in deep concentration. Finally after a minute she finally found her answer and turned towards Harry with a deep frown. "This one she said pointing to a vial that was close to being empty."

Coming to the realization that there was only enough potion for one of them to continue. Harry started walking towards her. When he was finally standing next o her, he shot her a questioning look that easily conveyed the question, "_What do we do?" _"Can you go back for help Hermione? I´m sure that you know which one is the one that takes us back." Harry continued when she didn't respond.

After waiting for a few moments for the silent thinking girl, Harry went to grab the almost-empty bottle deciding to forge ahead. His hand was about to rest on the top of the bottle when he was enveloped by a soft body giving him a crushing hug from behind.

"Oh Harry, you don't have to go alone." Hermione softly mumbled on his neck, making the hair on his neck stand out and sending a tingling sensation across his body. "We are a team Harry, we will never face things alone, we promised."

When Hermione finally released the grip on his body, Harry slowly turned around coming face to face with Hermione, who quickly buried her head on the crook of his neck. Feeling completely at ease, the hugging duo stayed like that for a while before parting with a deep blush adorning their faces.

"I´m absolutely sure that is a refilling bottle." Hermione stated after clearing her voice still a bit flushed from the previous encounter. "And I´m going to be there at your side even if I have to lick the last drops of potion!" She deadpanned eliciting a grateful smile from Harry.

Making sure to leave at least half of the potion for Hermione, Harry drank the contents of the bottle, feeling a cooling sensation spread across his body. When he set the bottle once more in the table, it refilled up to the previous level. Repeating the process two more times, Harry and Hermione managed to get enough of the elixir to cross the flames that blocked the way.

Hand in hand, both students made their way past the wall of flames, only getting small warm feeling the moment they touched it. When they finally closed the door behind them, Hermione squeezed Harry´s hand to reassure him and borrowed to cloak to keep herself hidden. Slipping inside the cloak Hermione got close enough to Harry and whispered "I´m right behind you Harry, like this we can keep the element of surprise."

Hermione saw Harry start walking and followed close behind him. When they got to the end of the corridor into the next room Harry suddenly stopped making Hermione come close to crashing with him. Regaining her balance she looked up to see what had made him stop and instantly recognised the man standing in the middle of the room; professor Quirinus Quirrell, the defence teacher.

The revelation made her want to smack herself in the face. Throughout the year small clues had been pointing towards professor Snape, their potions teacher, but in hindsight, there were clues also pointing towards Quirrell. Even the troll incident was a hint.

She was cut short of her mussings when she heard the professor speaking "Hello, Harry Potter. Surprised to see me here?" The man asked with a voiced filled with contempt "Who would have thought about poor p…p…professor Quirrell." He mocked, stuttering like he had done all year long.

If Harry was surprised by the encounter, Hermione couldn't see any outward sign of it. Maybe he had quickly come to the same realization that she had, or maybe he was just very brave. Whatever the answer was she could only find stony determination on his face as he didn't rise to the teacher´s bait.

Getting no answer from the boy, Hermione watched the man´s face contort in rage before it quickly morphed back to its expressionless state. Then he non-verbally conjured a set of ropes that wrapped around Harry and he turned towards the mirror behind him.

The Mirror of Erised Hermione quickly deduced, remembering the time she had walked into it alongside Harry, a small blush creping on her face when she recalled what she last saw in it.

"I see myself holding the stone, but I don't know how to get it" she heard the man explain while facing the mirror. "The boy, use the boy" yelled a second raspy voice that came from the man´s purple turban.

Turning around Quirrell once more non-verbally summoned Harry towards him and caught him by the hem of his shirt. Thinking quickly, Hermione shot towards the ropes one of the spells they had learned in charms class "_Diffindo"_.

Now free of the ropes Harry quickly started struggling and grabbed the man´s neck. A piercing scream echoed in the chamber and the stench of smoke assaulted her nose. In front of her she could see smoke raising from the spot that Harry´s hand was touching and burning Quirrell, making him lose his grip and drop Harry to the floor. Slowly the man stumbled backwards hitting the mirror, both falling and crashing into the floor.

Once the smoke and debris cleared Hermione saw Harry look incredulously at his hands covered in blisters and burns. She was about to come close and hug him when a black shade rose from the ashes of Quirrells burned body.

"Harry Potter, look what I´ve become! See what I was reduced to survive!" the spirit shouted looking at Harry with hate.

"Voldemort!" the raven haired boy stated looking directly at the floating spectre.

"Yes, a mere parasite, forced to live of others. See what you did to ME!" the shade shrieked before lunging towards Harry.

Hermione looked in horror as the shadow passed through Harry´s body and quickly vanished through the roof. "Harry" she screamed when Harry started to collapse and hurriedly ran to his side tears streaking down her face.

xXxXxXx

Harry pondered for a few second while the man across the desk wrote onto the parchment the final details about his story. "From what Hermione told me Dumbledore arrived a couple of minutes later after the battle finished."

"I woke up the next day in the infirmary with a blinding headache and Hermione snuggled into me" Harry recounted for the man.

"And what happened with the stone and the spirit?" The man asked trying to get some more information, especially about something that seemed to be so powerful like the philosopher´s stone.

"Sadly the stone was lost to oblivion when the mirror crashed." Harry explained "And the spirit would come back to haunt me over and over in the future, but that is a whole new story." A grinning Harry said.

"Can we get to that part of the story?" asked the man partly annoyed at the slow pace Harry was taking and partly interested in finding more information.

"Yes, but first I have to explain some things and we have to meet Luna, so it might take some time." Sighting the man accepted the answer and prompted him to continue.

xXxXxXx

**That was Chapter three; we saw some new revelations about the present and wrapped up first year. Next up is the summer and Luna Lovegood.**

**I hope that you enjoyed the story.**


	4. Fuzzy little girl

**I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**Hello everyone. Here we are with chapter four and finally we get to see little Luna. I tried to re-imagine her character without so many defence mechanisms, trying to keep her strong loyalty, intellect and quirkiness while maintaining a balance with her fears and hopes. I hope you like this version of the blond haired witch.**

**Wow, this chapter wrote itself in one of my sleepless nights and just refused to stop growing. So that means we get it a bit earlier; once more slightly longer than usual and probably a little bit out there. Enjoy.**

**Fuzzy Little Girl**

Harry was unconsciously running his hands over his bracelet while he waited for Jack to come back. He had just left a couple of minutes ago and he would probably be back very soon. Charging a bit of his magic on the palm of his hand he concentrated and cast a cutting hex towards the shackles. Quickly he removed his hands from the device and saw a small dent appear on the otherwise pristine metal. Sighting in disappointment he continued waiting. _"At least is seems it doesn't keep my entire magic bound."_ Harry thought while he tried another cutting hex creating a small dent once more.

A couple of minutes later Jack once more entered the office ready to continue with the interview. "Thank you for waiting Mr. Potter. There was a slight problem with a scheduled trip in Gate Three." the man commented absently while he turned the recording device and the monitor.

Nodding vaguely Harry was trying to figure what the man was talking about. It was always good to get more information in an unknown situation, or at least that was what Hermione always said.

"Now we had just finished with your first year and the story of the Philosopher´s stone." the man recalled while he opened his notes.

"Yes, that is correct. That was basically the end of our first year and my dreaded return to my relatives." Harry venomously spat the last word. "You know, I was actually quite sad that I had to leave Hogwarts for months and go back to watching my aunt and uncle spoil my cousin, not being able to practice any magic but most importantly, I was quite depressed that I wouldn´t be able to see my only friend."

"Luckily for me that summer turned to be the best one in my short life and it would only get better in the future." Harry said smiling softly. "You see the first thing Hermione did when we boarded the train was to ask me for my phone number and as soon as I got home later that day, she called me just to know if I was ok."

"This pattern would repeat itself over the course of the Holidays. When I finished my chores, I would get a call from Hermione telling me about her day and we would talk for a while. Then I would then get on to making dinner and finally practice wand movements and feeling my magic in my room before getting to sleep. She even visited me a couple of times before she left on a trip with her parents." The happiness Harry felt remembering those times could easily be distinguished in the way his eyes shined.

"Outside of that the first part of the summer was pretty boring." Watching the puzzled expression Jack was giving him, Harry rushed to clarify. "When you are practically ignored and used to being alone, having her there with me easily made it the best summer of my life."

Harry observed that the man still had a somewhat confused expression but he simply shrugged and continued with his story. "Now the second part of the summer was more interesting, though I missed Hermione a lot since she never sent me any letters from her trip." He said bit dejectedly.

"There was a reason for that. Just before I left for my supplies in London, I met this cheeky little bugger called Dobby. He was a house-elf that had been intercepting my letters since he didn't want me back in Hogwarts. He said that that there was a great danger. Fortunately I managed to persuade him. I agreed to let him protect me while I was at Hogwarts as long as it didn't interrupt something important; and since everything I did at Hogwarts was important one way or another, he was mostly stuck. Still he managed to parry a couple of spells sent at my back." Harry said grinning happily.

"I´m sorry but what is a house-elf?" Jack asked while taking some notes.

Scratching his head, Harry tried to find a way to easily explain what a house-elf was. "Small creatures, about this size." Harry said bringing his hand two feet from the ground. "They are the service for the richer wizarding families; treated like vermin by them, but loyal to a fault if you gain their friendship."

"Anyways, when he left, he gave me my letters from Hermione that he had been intercepting. She was very worried about me since I hadn´t answered in long time. I quickly wrote back and we set a date to meet in London to buy our things for next year." Remembering what was next, a slight scowl formed on Harry´s face.

"There we bought our things and met Honourable Professor Lockhart, our esteemed new defence instructor." Harry said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I have to admit, that watching Hermione fawn over the ponce, made my blood boil. Thank Merlin that was easily cured by her reading the mockery that he made pass as books and taking a single class with the fraud."

Shaking his head Harry proceeded to explain the hate he harboured towards the professor. "It seems that he was just a really mediocre wizard that had stolen all of his stories but we didn't find that out until the end of the year."

"After that, September first came very quickly and suddenly Hermione and I were back for our second year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. True to Dobby´s prediction this year was once again filled with dangerous creatures, dodgy professors, hazardous expeditions around the school…" with an expression filled with glee Harry paused for a moment to build up hype and truly just to annoy Jack. "…but most importantly of all; fun, laughter and joy at the side of my two best friends. You see this was the year that we met the lovely Luna Lovegood." Harry finished with a maniacal grin.

xXxXxXx

Harry and Hermione were happily walking towards the black lake intending to find a good spot for studying. Normally they studied inside the library and practiced in one of the many unused classrooms scattered around the castle. That was because most of the year the temperatures around the lake where very cold and uninviting but today, being the first week of the new term, the school grounds were still in the late stages of the summer and it was still warm enough to spend the afternoon outdoors; thus the Ravenclaw duo wanted to take advantage of the rare opportunity they had been presented.

Leisurely walking with books in hand towards the edge of the grounds, located between the forbidden forest and the beautiful lake, the pair was joking and chatting amicably determined to just have a nice afternoon before the term started full steam. They were about to reach one of the most secluded spots when they observed at a short distance someone sitting below one of the trees at the edge of the forest.

Harry was the first one to catch the sight and immediately went beet red diverting his towards the ground. Seeing this Hermione was about to ask him what was wrong when she was cut short by Harry. "Look over there is… is that girl really naked?" Harry asked pointing towards the tree and the girl in question.

Rapidly turning towards where he was pointing she caught sight of the unclothed girl and promptly flushed as well. "Yes but… but why?" she muttered looking at Harry with a questioning look.

"Do you think that she is in trouble or maybe… maybe she just like being nude?" Looking once more towards the trees, he saw that there were no clothes around nor did it look like she had anything else with her. "I think that she might be in trouble, I don't see anything around her." Harry whispered.

For a full minute the duo had a silent conversation with their eyes, debating whether or not to snoop into what it could easily be a private moment. Finally giving a nod, both teens decided that it would be better to pry and get someone mad at them, than to leave the girl in distress.

Walking briskly towards the exposed girl, looking at everything but at the naked form, Harry and Hermione finally reached the tree where the girl was quietly sitting. "Erhm… are you alright?" Hermione softly asked crouching next to her.

Hurriedly the blond girl gathered her legs towards her chest and turned to look towards them. Her silvery hair that was gently cascading down her back and shoulders rocked by the swiftness of the motion. "Oh yes" the girl answered in a faraway voice that was betrayed by the deep fear that was etched on her silvery blue eyes "I was sitting happily in Ravenclaw´s common room when suddenly everything went blank. I woke up here a few minutes ago and was waiting for the night to come so I could get to my dorm. The Wrackspurts must have invaded my housemates' brains since they have been playing tricks on me." she finished and hugged her legs closer to her body.

In that moment Harry James Potter, vanquisher of Voldemort, Boy-Who-Lived and all around a very detached boy, saw red. This went beyond what normal bullying, if you could call any kind of bullying normal, was. This act could not only humiliate the little girl sitting in front of them but probably get her hurt or even worse.

With those thoughts in mind Harry was about to turn around and raze to the ground Ravenclaw´s tower, or at least try his best, when he was stopped by a gentle but firm hand grabbing his arm. Looking towards the owner of the offending appendage; hell-bent on getting loose and rushing towards the castle, he was cut short by the sight in front of him.

Hermione´s usually calm brown eyes were blazing with a fierce determination that would put his righteous anger to shame. Immediately catching up to the meaning of that look, _"Not now. We help her then we raze things to the ground"_, Harry took off his robes and quickly wrapped them around the blond girl in front of them.

"What is your name?" Hermione gently asked the girl while she helped her to stand up.

"Luna Lovegood, but people have started calling me Loony. Why are you helping me?" The girl asked in a voice that hinted that she truly didn't understand why someone would want to help her. "People don't want to be associated with Loony, it´s best if you go." she stated.

"Hello Loony!" Hermione exclaimed happily making the blond girl wince and expect the worst. "I´m Buck-Toothed-Bookworm, and this is my partner in crime Scarhead." she said grabbing Harry´s hand while she tried to be mischievous and make the girl laugh. "Do you want to be our friend?" she offered.

Not trusting her voice, Luna could only give a tearful smile and enthusiastically nod her head making her hair and tears fly away. She let the happiness of finally having someone who didn't mock her upon meeting her wash over her while she was dragged towards the castle by the eager brown haired girl, Hermione if she recalled correctly, while Harry Potter followed close behind.

"Now Luna, what are those Wrackspurts that you mentioned?" Hermione asked while they were on their way to the Castle to retrieve some clothes.

"A Wrackspurt... They're invisible. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy, making people do strange things." she explained in a dreamy voice but this time without the dread that marred it minutes before.

"More like wizards´ stupidity." Harry bit, still mad about their housemates' behaviour, receiving a mild glare from his bushy haired friend.

Looking around and finding that no one was around; Luna turned towards Harry while still walking backwards and gave him a slight smile. "You can call them that too, they produce the same effect." She said making Harry smile and Hermione giggle at the girl´s antics.

"Tell me Luna, how can you know they exist, has anyone tried to prove their existence, maybe you can only see them in different kinds of lights. I wonder if we can come up with an experiment to find about them" Hermione said excitedly and continued making plans.

"_Maybe Hogwarts won't be so bad. Would they still want to be my friends tomorrow?" _Luna wondered. She could feel the fear of being friendless start to creep back when she felt Hermione´s hand take her left hand while Harry did the same with the right one. Looking up she felt herself be enveloped by their companionship. Beaming at them, she squeezed their hands and silently promised to always be there for them. _"No, Hogwarts won't be so bad"_

xXxXxXx

"You know what the worst part is? That Luna is one of the most gentle souls I have ever met." Years later, it still managed to enrage Harry that they had left her there outside next to the forbidden forest without any clothes.

"She had just lost her mother in an unfortunate accident a year before and her father was a very peculiar man that took very hard his wife´s death." Harry explained trying to give a bit more of Luna´s background. "Luna loved her father dearly and always read the newspaper he published, The Quibbler. She was a very sharp girl, whose brain could connect things no one else could and she loved talking about the creatures she read about in The Quibbler; often using them to explain things just for fun even though most people didn't believe in them, which made her an outcast even before she started Hogwarts."

Harry clearly remembered the countless times Luna would talk about the Nargles telling her something, when it was just her deducing the information from the things she saw, or when he would hear her talk about Wrackspurts when people did stupid stuff and Heliopaths and the Rotfang Conspiracy when dealing with the shady Ministry of Magic.

"More importantly she loved with all her heart and was loyal to a fault always trying to be there for the people she cared." Harry finished lovingly.

Harry was remembering fondly all of exciting adventures they had had together when suddenly one of them stood out making him start laughing uncontrollably. After a couple of minutes he managed to get the laugh under control. "Sorry about that, let me tell you a great story. This happened precisely in second year. We were trying to find out who was the Heir of Slytherin…"

"The Heir of Slytherin?" Jack abruptly interrupted.

"Yes the Heir of Slytherin; he opened the chamber of secrets, not important right now. I'll explain later." Harry said rather briskly "Now let me get on with my story…"

xXxXxXx

Two Ravenclaw girls and a boy were sitting inside the girl´s lavatory on the first floor; large fumes were coming from the big cauldron sitting right between them, making their stay in the room almost unbearable. Luckily for the trio the potion they were preparing was about to be finished.

They had chosen this particular bathroom because all the residents inside the castle, Teachers and students alike, avoided it like the plague. Know by everyone as Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, the lavatory had been out of service since a student Called Myrtle but commonly referred to as Moaning Myrtle died there several years ago. This was not the only reason the bathroom was abandoned, most of the students stayed away from the bathroom trying to avoid the ghost of the girl that haunted it.

The fact that the restroom was completely void of any visitor, of course, presented the perfect opportunity for the trio to go ahead with their plans. For the past month they had been visiting this place every day working diligently preparing one of the most complicated and dangerous potions in existence, the Polyjuice Potion.

Made of by a large number of unusual ingredients, with very complicated brewing instructions and a simmering time of a whole month, Polyjuice could make the drinker transform into any one person in the world, as long they had one hair from that person.

The plan was to prepare Polyjuice potion and try to find out who had opened the Chamber of secrets. They had overheard Malfoy talking about it to his housemates and even though they knew that he was not very likely to be the Heir of Slytherin, gaining admittance to Slytherin´s common room was something they couldn't pass up.

The plan was anything but simple, they had needed to ransack the potions classroom, gather the other ingredients including the victims´ hair and brew for a whole month; but since Hermione had discovered the instructions on the library to create Polyjuice she was hell-bent on trying it at least once.

Right at that moment, the trio of students were on the last step of the process. Having just finished the brewing, the fumes were starting to dissipate leaving inside the cauldron a thick and mud-like substance that was bubbling softly, indicating that the potion had been correctly prepared.

Gathering the potion on three different vials and leaving some potion on the now cooling cauldron, Hermione proceeded to pass one bottle to Luna and another one to Harry keeping one for herself.

"Everyone ready? Did you get the Hairs?" Hermione asked the other two Ravenclaw students.

"Blaise Zabini" Harry answered showing a short black hair.

"Yes, I got Millicent Bulstrode, it was very easy; her hair kept falling while she was walking." Luna said showing a rather long brownish hair.

Hermione showed a thick black hair and put it into the vial which quickly started changing colors. "Good, I got mine from Pansy. Now follow my lead and put the hairs inside the potion."

Harry quickly followed her example and let the hair fall inside the vial, Hermione gave a nod was about to bring the vial to her lips when the nimble hands a blond haired missile rob her of the opportunity.

"Mine!" the blond haired girl yelled and quickly drowned the contents making her heave by the fowl taste.

"What the heck Luna! If you didn't want to be Millicent you should have just told me…" the incensed brunet started but quickly calmed down as she watched the blond girl start transforming.

Slowing between heaves, thin white fur started growing on the girl's hands, face and body. Two pointy cat-like ears appeared on her head and a pair of whiskers grew above her lips. When the transformation was finally completed the previously blond-haired witch was mutated into a part cat, part human creature that was twitching her whiskers happily.

"But...but…what happened…Why?" A confused Hermione cried seeing the girl in front of her.

"The Nargles told me it was cat´s hair and that the potion was tainted." Luna explained receiving a mild glare from the brunet.

For a couple of seconds both girls stayed like that watching each other. Hermione knew that something had tipped of Luna about the origin of the hair; and Luna didn't want to make her friend feel bad. The standoff continued for a couple of seconds more until Luna cracked.

"The hair was too thick and short, if you got it from Pansy that means it was probably from her cat." The downcast Luna explained.

"You were really looking forward to trying the potion and when I saw the hair I didn't wanted to make you feel bad. I was going to steal the hair drown the Polyjuice and hide in the restroom while you two went ahead to Slytherin but I didn't get enough time." Finishing the explanation, tears started pooling in her silvery orbs. She hated letting her friends down and was rather peeved at herself for not managing to make it into the stall in time.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't saw Hermione and Harry coming closer until she was enveloped in a tight hug by her bushy-haired friend. After a couple of minutes like that, she felt Hermione loose the hug and be replaced by Harry. He started playing and scratching her furry ears, alternating between running his hands into her hair, and rubbing the back of her white streaked ears making her giggle.

She didn't know how long she was like that, letting herself be cared for and lavishing in the feeling of contentment she felt in her friends´ arms; when she heard the door of the lavatory open and watched as Hermione entered the room. Puzzled as she could swear that the girl was with them a minute ago, she quickly realized, she might have been hugging Harry for quite some time. Quickly she disentangled herself and backed away a bit with a slight blush on her face.

Looking up she saw Hermione come close to Harry and start talking softly with him. She couldn't really hear what they were saying but she saw Hermione give something to Harry and both of them turn around for a second and start walking towards her.

"To friendship!" Hermione said lifting a small vial with muddy liquid. Making Luna´s eyes shot open and open her mouth to object.

"To friendship!" Harry cheered breaking the starting protests coming from her.

In one swift motion Harry and Hermione completely drowned the whole draft making them gag at the wretched flavour. With a repeat of the previous transformation both of them fell to the floor and after a couple of minutes stood up and dusted their clothes.

Luna´s silvery-blue eyes were wide open showing the surprise she felt at the action of her friends. In front of her a brownish and very furry cat-like girl was licking her upper lip feeling the whiskers that had just grown there. Next to her a midnight-black cat-like boy was playing with the girl´s tail caressing it and enjoying the feeling of the very soft fur. After a few second like that both of them exploded in a fit a giggles and laughter that echoed in the empty bathroom.

Luna felt her heart swell with emotion and happy tears run down her cheeks. She skilfully ran towards the pair and threw herself at them making them all fall into a tangled and laughing mess.

xXxXxXx

"A pain shared is definitely, a pain halved." Harry said wistfully, smiling fondly at the memory. "It took them four days to completely return the transformation so we had to stay at the Hospital wing for a while. It wasn't very fun being probed and analyzed but overall we enjoyed a good time together. Let me tell you, car ears are very sensitive, but never ever pull their tails. It hurts like hell. Still we would definitely do it again; even Hermione that at the end was crying to get back to classes."

Looking towards the smiling man in front of him, and finally having finished his story, Harry knew it was time to continue. "Anyways I think it´s time we get back to the boring part of the story. The Chamber of Secrets Fiasco." Receiving a nod of confirmation, Harry prepared himself to tell the story of one of the worst years in the History of Hogwarts´

xXxXxXx

**Thank you very much for reading and if you have any comments or criticism leave a review so I can get better.**


	5. I seem to have misplaced my snake

**I own nothing, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do this for my own enjoyment.**

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter five of this little tale. Sorry for the delay but the start of term is very hectic, with lesson plans, parents´ assemblies, and other things. On top of that I caught a little bit of Sword Art Online fever and I had to finish the series. After that I caught an actual fever by eating poisoned food, which meant nothing good for my writing time. **

**A/N2: Wow. I finally made it. For the past 5 days nothing that I ate stayed in my stomach which meant that I was barely able to function. Lost around 10 pounds in 4 days but finally today, I managed to finish this chapter. Hopefully I can get you guys a new chapter on Monday. Anyways as a treat we get the longest chapter to date. Enjoy.**

**I seem to have misplaced my snake.**

Jack Brown sat there watching intently the raven-haired teenager sitting across the desk. This rather ordinary young man was an enigma, shrouded in mystery. Right at that moment he was just sitting there gathering his thoughts in preparation to talk about more of his adventures while he was rubbing the bracelet around his wrist. _"It has to be pretty strange to get all of your magic blocked; still it seems to be working."_

He had been talking to him for hours and; his life and materialization in here made absolutely no sense. They had given him a story about trying to find out how he got here as the reason for the interview, but they already knew how he got here, nothing happened inside the World Magic Organization headquarters without them knowing. Right now the topmost priority was to find out his intentions and trying to find out what happened to the other two signatures they detected for a few second upon his arrival.

"_Still, he seems to be peaceful or, at least, to be as confused as us about what happened. For what he has been telling me and the readings we got, he seems to be a very formidable wizard. If we could find more about him and get him to join us he would be a pretty valuable asset." _Jack mussed while he watched Harry once more run his hands over the shackles.

The silence that permeated the office continued for some time, the two of them engrossed in their own thoughts; the sound of scribbling and the occasional sound made by shifting positions the only noise made inside the office. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the silence inside the room was broken by Harry clearing his throat preparing himself to talk once more.

"This year as I said before, was one of our worst years." Harry said ominously. "The whole school turned against us."

The statement confused Jack. Why would the whole school turn against three teenagers? Throwing Harry a questioning stare he prompted him to continue. "Don´t look at me like that. I know that it seems strange but things inside Hogwarts were always very hostile. They were like a pack of animals, trying to devour the weakest prey and always turning against everything they perceived as a threat real or imaginary." Harry deadpanned.

"Thinking back, I can't help but wonder if we shot ourselves in the foot at the beginning of the term." Harry said scratching his head. "Not that it could be helped, after we manage to get Luna to talk about what happened and warm up to us, we couldn´t let the attack go unchecked."

"Besides it´s not like we did something really bad." Sniggering slightly Harry remembered the payback they had extracted towards the whole house. "Hermione never told me what she did, she said I was dangerous letting me know, nor how she managed to do it but if there is one thing you can say about her is that she is scarily good. You see, she managed to put up a spell in the door that led to the common. This Charm made it that every time some crossed the door they would lose one piece of clothing. Imagine walking through the door and ups! There goes your underwear."

"That was the punishment for the whole house." Harry explained his eyes turned slightly darker. "But for the Students that actually attacked Luna the punishment was slightly harsher. Instead of losing one piece of clothing they would lose either all of their outer clothes leaving them with only their undergarments or lose all of their underwear leaving them only with their robes; and instead of only happening at the common room door, the curse seemed to follow them around striking at the strangest of times."

"I got to admit that it was very funny walking out and losing something. I think that´s when Luna started going without knickers. She said that she enjoyed the freedom after the first time hers vanished" Harry said smiling, once more back to his happy-self. "Still that didn't get us any friends. Nobody knew it was us but people, especially the ones that attacked Luna easily connected the dots."

"Aside from that there was the whole problem with the Heir of Slytherin." Harry could easily remember the stares, the whispers and the pointed fingers that plagued most of that year. "To properly explain what the whole thing with the Heir of Slytherin was, we have to go back a thousand years or so, to the time when the school was founded."

Shifting positions to get more comfortable Harry prepared to launch the lengthy explanation that was usually found inside Hogwarts: A history. "As I explained earlier, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was founded around the 9th or 10th century in Scotland by two wizards and two witches. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin; each one of them representing one aspect of personality they wanted the students to develop."

Harry continued the story, telling Jack about the supposed dissention between the four founders over blood purity. How Salazar wanted only what was considered pure Wizards to attend Hogwarts creating a rift between himself and the other three. "According to the official story, that was when Salazar left the school, but not before creating what he called: The Chamber of Secrets, so when his rightful Heir came back in the future, he could cleanse the halls of Hogwarts from the impurity that tainted it."

"Of course over time the story twisted and mutated. History became fable and the actual facts became buried in the sands of time. Sadly this made anything associated with Slytherin Dark." Harry explained thoughtfully. "Still the Chamber of Secrets did exist; it could only be opened by what you could call an Heir of Slytherin and there was an Enormous Basilisk inside, so maybe Slytherin was indeed an evil bastard."

"It was this hatred towards anything Dark what brought us so many problems. If you remember I told you about us trying to find out about the Heir of Slytherin. That was not because we wanted to be heroes or because we wanted the recognition, it was because everyone thought that **I **was The Heir; only because I could speak Parseltongue." Watching Jack´s puzzled expression, Harry went on to explain how a parselmouth could talk to snakes; giving him a quick demonstration. The taboo associated with this "dark" power and how every wizard that could speak to snakes had supposedly became evil just like the first parselmouth Salazar Slytherin.

Harry also explained how it had come to light the fact that he could talk to snakes in a mock wizard´s duel between Draco Malfoy, son of one of the nastiest followers of Voldemort, and himself. How during the duel Draco had conjured a snake and trying to help the students he had instinctively spoken Parseltongue and asked the snake to back away; which resulted in everyone gathered to watch the fight think that he was some kind of evil maniac, hell-bent on the destruction of Hogwarts and muggleborns.

"That has to be one useful ability to have." Jack casually commented once Harry finished his explanation.

Harry shrugged noncommittally; he couldn´t deny the usefulness of being a parselmouth but the drawback of being shunned by the whole Hogwarts population sometimes was a price a bit steep to pay.

"Well, it does have its benefits you know." a smirking Harry finally answered after remembering the other applications having a vibrating tongue could have. Hermione and Luna might be experts using their tongues but they could never reproduce the masterful strokes a parselmouth could achieve. Two happy witches would gladly attest to that fact.

"What I don't understand…" Jack started while checking his notes. "Is why would the heir of Slytherin be of any importance?"

"Normally, an heir of one of the founders would be look upon by others, but aside of that, nothing special would happen." Harry explained. "Now, in this case, the Heir of Slytherin was responsible for opening the Chamber of Secrets; unleashing a beast that could've easily killed every student, professor and living creature inside the castle; something called a Basilisk."

"The attacks started during the Halloween fest that year, when a petrified cat and sign that read: THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE, appeared near the bathrooms in the second floor. That made the whole school wary of the dangers that lurked behind the shadows; creating panic and inciting hate towards anything related to Slytherin." Harry then told Jack about all the different attacks that happened during the school year and the fruitless search they conducted for answers about the monster and the identity of the Heir.

"With each attack, the school fell further and further into chaos, students weren't allowed to go anywhere without supervision, curfew was reduced by three hours and the school board was planning on closing the school for good. Meanwhile we continued our efforts to find information, anything that might help us; we even tried with a small diary we found; but when the next one attacked was Hermione, we panicked." Harry admitted, grimacing at the memory of a petrified Hermione.

xXxXxXx

Harry walked into the hospital wing after the classes had finished for the day. At his side walked a very downcast Luna tightly clutching his hand. For the past couple of weeks they had been visiting Hermione almost every moment they had available. Since the moment she had been petrified Luna had been devastated and Harry was just as lost. For many people it might sound crazy, since they knew that the ingredients for the potions to bring her back would be ready soon, but for them, this waiting was agony. How could you try to explain the dreadful feeling of almost losing the girl that had gained entrance to their hearts?

When they reached the bed occupied by Hermione, Luna quickly released her tight hold on Harry´s hand and swiftly occupied her now usual spot. Climbing into the bed Luna lied down at the left side of the once enthusiastic brown-haired girl and carefully crossed her leg over, while snugly hugging the prone girl. Softly, Luna started talking to Hermione about their day, telling her about classes and other nonsense. Madam Pomfrey, the school´s matron, had told them that she couldn´t hear them but both Luna and Harry refused to believe her.

Meanwhile Harry sat down at the right side of their bushy haired friend. He would give his left kidney to be able to lie down and hug her for all he was worth but the last time he did, he was almost kicked out of the Hospital wing for "Inappropriate conduct", which was why he had to conform to sitting next to her and gently running his hands through her hair, sometimes alternating between his brown-haired witch and his petite blond-haired girl.

The trio of friends stood there for an untold amount of time; happily basking in the feelings of completeness they had whenever they were together. Sadly one of them would simply have no memories of this time spent in their company.

"We have to go Lu, it has to be today." Harry softly said while running his hands through Luna´s silvery hair.

Luna buried her head closely in Hermione´s chest before sighting and loosening her grip. Slowly she let go and disentangled her legs. After a few moments she managed to stand up and leave the bed, but not before tucking one loose strand of chestnut hair behind Hermione´s ear. When she reached the other side, she felt herself being pulled into a tight hug. A few seconds later, the hug started to loosen up and she looked up directly into Harry´s bright green eyes. In them, she could see the same emotions that were running through her head right now; the worry and love towards the girl lying in bed, the apprehension of not knowing what was happening inside the school, and the love and happiness they felt having each other's support. Nodding slightly she grabbed his hand and together they went out.

Fifteen minutes later the Ravenclaw duo found themselves at the outskirts of the forbidden forest covered by Death´s fabled Invisibility cloak. Since the moment the trio had stroked a tight friendship, Harry and Hermione had shared many secrets with Luna, one of those secrets was Harry´s invisibility cloak. The moment she had laid her eyes upon the cloak, Luna had been mystified by the piece of clothing; finding it incredibly amazing that the item regarded as one of the Deathly Hallows was in the hands of one of her two, now, best friends. After that, Luna had shared the supposed history of the cloak with Harry and Hermione, mentioning many of the facts her father, as a Quester, had told her over time while swearing to herself to never tell any other soul about the whereabouts of the item.

Hand in hand, the two students started making their way into the forbidden forest. Moments before Hagrid was unfairly arrested, he had cryptically mentioned following the spiders. They knew that right now they were grasping at straws; delving into one of the most dangerous places in Hogwarts; but the attack against Hermione had struck way too close and now solving the mystery was a personal matter, they felt owed it to their friend. Harry and Luna had planned it for a couple of days; tonight they would find the answers they needed and tomorrow they would share them with Hermione, even if she couldn´t answer back.

Harry and Luna walked deeper and deeper into the Forbidden Forest; armed with two wands, an Invisibility cloak, a charmed torch and a very cowardly dog named fang. They walked for more than fifteen minutes without any signs of the spiders. They had started to think that maybe there was nothing in the forest and that maybe this was all a mistake when Luna spotted the elusive arachnids slowly crawling further into the woods.

Following the ever-thickening trail of spiders, the pair finally reached a clearing inside the Forest. Illuminated by the bright shine of the moon, the clearing was completely enveloped in massive spider webs that sometimes covered the whole distance between trees. In the centre on the glade an even bigger web that spanned almost the whole size of the clearing, overshadowed the trees below.

Staying close to each other, the abnormal silence that permeated this part of the forest making them uneasy, Harry and Luna advanced into the clearing hoping to find something that would unravel the mystery and help their bed-ridden friend. Suddenly they heard a crawling noise above them that made them jump backwards.

Hanging from the snaring web, the biggest spider they had ever seen looked at them with its dozens of eyes. "Hello younglings. What brings you into my domain?" The monstrous spider slowly rasped, chilling Harry and Luna to the bones.

Overcoming the paralyzing fear that he felt by watching the monster creep upon them, Harry pushed Luna slightly behind him and went to address the closing spider. "Hagrid sent us here. Who are you?"

"Ah! So you are friends with Hagrid." The ancient spider said in the awful voice it spoke. "I am Aragog. I come from a distant land. A traveller gave me to Hagrid when I was an egg."

"So you are the monster that has been attacking the students in the castle" Harry defiantly said, the thoughts of Hermione lying in bed giving him strength.

Timidly Luna moved from behind Harry to take a better look at the huge arachnid. "I… I don't think that's the monster that is attacking the castle Harry." She said after a quick glance.

"You friend is smart youngling. They believed that I was the monster that dwells in what they call the Chamber of Secrets but the monster that killed the girl 50 years ago was something that most spiders fear, even us." Aragog explained to the dumbfound pair.

Luna´s eyes immediately light up; the dots connecting themselves on her mind with that short explanation. "We have to go Harry; I think that I know what is attacking Hogwarts." Luna quickly said grabbing Harry´s arm and pulling him towards the forest.

"Go? I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat, when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Good-bye, friends of Hagrid." The now hostile arachnid said as hundreds of spiders started pouring into the clearing from every direction.

"_Incendio_" Harry and Luna yelled at the same time igniting the outskirts of the forest behind them halting the advance of the ravenous spiders. Quickly both students jumped through the wall of fire they had created and started running across the forest; the horde of spiders following them close behind.

The two Ravenclaw students ran as fast as they could, turning and jumping trying to put distance between them and the advancing spiders but everything seemed to be in vain. The biggest spiders were very fast and could easily avoid the branches and trunks in the ground giving them a huge advantage over the teens. Finally after a few minutes of fleeing through the forest, the spiders caught up. They were about to be killed by one of the eldest sons of Aragog when seemingly out of nowhere a spike impaled the huge spider killing instantly.

Thanking their good luck and whoever had helped them Harry and Luna once again started running away. Unluckily for them, they didn't stay to see what happened next for if they had, they would have discovered something amazing. Branches and vines, of many different sizes, started growing from the trees ensnaring the advancing spiders and creating a wall of gnarled mass that protected the teens and impeded the spiders advance.

For what seemed like an eternity, the two teens ran through the forest finding, every once in a while, huge walls made of branches and roots that made them turn their way to find the exit. In the end it took them only about half an hour to get to Hagrid´s Cabin, an extremely good time for two students that had lost their way inside the Forbidden Forest.

xXxXxXx

"I have to say that was the most useless, pointless and reckless adventure I´ve ever had." Harry said unhappily after he finished talking about his meeting with Aragog.

"I would happily agree with the reckless part Mr. Potter but why was it pointless?" asked Jack, looking up from his notes.

"Well, we did find more information about the chamber" Harry said thoughtfully "And Luna managed to deduce the identity of the monster that lived inside the Chamber, but we found out a day later while keeping Hermione company that she had already found out about the Basilisk and she had written it down in a paper safely tucked behind a mirror."

"It seemed that as long as you didn't look at the basilisk directly, you wouldn't die, only turn to stone." Harry explained. "After that Luna was able to deduce that the entrance to the Chamber of secrets was located inside the bathroom where Moaning Myrtle stayed. The same lavatory we had previously used to create the Polyjuice Potion. We had been lucky that the monster never sneaked upon us during that time."

"After that the only thing left was fighting the last boss" Harry said trying to lighten the mood and not think too much about what he remembered was a dreadful confrontation.

xXxXxXx

Harry and Luna arrived at the bottom of the pit that very likely led to the fabled Chamber of Secrets. Just minutes ago they had heard about the professors that another attack had happened and that the school would close very soon; the dangers of staying in the castle were too big to keep disregarding the situation.

When they had found out about the attack Harry and Luna managed to overhear the professors incite Lockhart to deal with the threat. Hoping that the professor would be able to do something, they had gone to tell him about the location of the Chamber. When they arrived, they had found the ponce frantically packing all of his stuff and about to leave the school.

When they confronted him, Lockhart explained that he was nothing but a scam, the only spell he had truly mastered being _the oblivation spell; _a spell used by law enforcement to erase the memories of unwanted bystanders. Shocked by the admission, the two students had let their guard down and the fraudulent professor managed to send an _oblivation spell_ towards the distracted Luna.

When the spell hit Luna, Harry feared the worst, thinking that one of his only two friends would be lost forever. Righteous anger running through his veins, he sent a compressed beam of raw magical energy; hitting a scared Lockhart and sending him flying across the room and crashing into the wall.

Slowly walking towards Luna, a feeling of dread had started creeping upon Harry; the fear of losing the blond-haired girl, such a short time after coming close to losing his bushy-haired friend almost unbearable. Kneeling next to Luna, Harry had dreaded to see the once dreamy eyes filled with a vacant expression. Surprisingly Luna managed to stand up and give a tentative smile to a befuddled Harry. Enveloping the petite girl in the tightest hug he could give her without hurting her, Harry felt the anxiety and fear slowly dissipate.

Now the two students slowly walked through the tunnels they had found beneath the school. Opening the Chamber of Secrets was actually very easy, who would have thought that saying open in Parseltongue would be the answer. The slide to the ground was both thrilling and disgusting at the same time, if they came back again they really needed to find a better way to access the Chamber.

For a long time the two students walked through the maze like structure that was littered with bones and many different animal remains. Steadily they kept walking, wands light up, they moved forward trying to find the kidnapped girl and the perpetrator of such heinous crimes. Along the way they found a fifty-foot-long basilisk skin that made Harry explode in a series of expletives that still didn't managed to convey the gravity of the situation.

Finally the duo arrived to a huge door adorned with extremely realistic stone snakes all around it. Finding no other way to go, the pair deduced that the only way to move forward was to open the door.

{Open} Harry said in Parseltongue trying the same password that worked on the lavatory. Surprinsingly the carved snakes started moving making a clicking noise. When the last of the snakes fell into place, a creaking sound echoed through the tunnels and the massive doors opened at last.

Hand in hand Harry and Luna arrived inside the dimly lit chamber. As they walked inside the hall, the torches started lighting up revealing dozens of carved snakes all around the room. At the far end of the Chamber the body of a small girl, looking very pale and cold, was lying on the ground. Immediately recognizing the girl, Luna rushed and kneeled next to the girl that had sometimes visited when she was younger; her neighbour Ginny Weasley.

Slowly trailing behind her, Harry was analyzing their surroundings, unwilling to let something like the incident with Lockhart repeat itself. When he reached the girl he also knelt beside her trying to rouse her awake. Suddenly the ghostly figure of an older student appeared close to them; Harry still wound up by the previous attack immediately pointed his wand towards him. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He forcibly asked, his wand never wavering from the unknown teenager.

"You are wasting your time, soon enough her essence will disappear from this world." The ghostly figure said.

"Silly little Ginny Weasley, so young, so naive; pouring her soul in a mysterious diary completely ignoring the dangers." He mocked looking with disdain towards the girl lying on the floor.

Completely ignoring Harry´s question and disregarding the two teens with their wands trained on him, the shade continued his monologue. "It was so easy to manipulate her, have her open the Chamber of secrets, make her attack all of those students, and kill all the roosters that could harm the basilisk."

"It was you who opened the chamber all those years ago." Harry exclaimed, remembering the images from the cursed diary. "You are Tom Riddle."

"Yes, I was I who opened the chamber all those years ago." Tom proudly exclaimed. "It was I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, who framed Hagrid the big fo.."

"_Flipendo" _Harry and Luna yelled together, blasting Tom Riddle´s shade with the knockback hex, cutting his sentence short.

"Fools. I will flay the skin from your flesh and the flesh from your bones and scrape them dry. And still you will not have suffered enough." and enraged Riddle threatened, completely unaffected by the spells sent towards him. {Speak to me Slytherin, Greatest of the four!} He called in Parseltongue towards a statue with Slytherin´s visage at the far end on the Chamber.

Slowly the mouth of the towering face started opening revealing a passageway behind it. {Kill them, make them suffer.} Riddle ordered looking towards the statue.

"Close your eyes Luna!" Harry exclaimed understanding every word uttered by the Parseltongue-speaking spirit and knowing that the basilisk was about to come out of the statue.

Just a second later, once he had made sure Luna had closed her eyes, Harry was about to close his own eyes and try to find a way to escape the Chamber when he heard a hissing sound coming from the statue. {Your wish is my command, Heir of the Greatest.}

The head of the basilisk made it out of the mouth just as Harry was closing his eyes when a bright flash of red and white shone through the confines of the Chamber. Risking opening his eyes, Harry saw that help had arrived in the form of a phoenix; the majestic creature, of a very bright blood and gold colour was slowly circling around the head of the basilisk having just ripped out his eyes with its talons and beak.

Thanking his good luck, Harry asked Luna to open her eyes and together they started trying to get the unmoving Ginny out of the chamber; a feat made impossible by the worn out diary that seemed to be weighting her down to the ground.

{Forget about that pesky bird and kill them. Kill the boy and the girl.} Riddle ordered the now blinded basilisk. Heading its master´s command the sixty-foot snake stopped trying to catch the airborne attacker and focused on its prey. When they saw the basilisk coming closer, Luna and Harry decided to get away from the prone girl and start running to the other side of the chamber trying to get the basilisk away from her, fearful that the enormous weight of the creature could crush her.

The surprisingly agile creature seemed to have locked on its target, never wavering despite its missing eyes, and quickly turned on its hinges dead set on devouring the running away prey. Quickly catching up to the two students the basilisk lunged towards them its mouth open, determined to swallow them whole. Luckily Luna; with its petite body and completely used to moving fast in the wild expeditions with her father and late mother; and Harry, with its wiry body trained to maximize his agility; managed to avoid the blow by mere inches.

For the following minutes a pattern quickly emerged. Harry and Luna would deftly avoid the creature´s lunges, sometimes making it crash against the walls and continue running away from it trying to find a way to bring it down without dying in the process. Meanwhile the basilisk would keep coming towards them never losing a second after each missed strike.

Finally the Ravenclaw students luck came to an end when, after having avoided one of the deathly strikes, they slid in a puddle of water and came crashing down hard into the floor. With no time to get up and avoid the next attack Harry made its way towards Luna and tightly hold her behind him with his left hand, desperately trying to use his body as a shield while trying to get as much magical energy to his wand on his right hand. Luna for her part concentrated as much energy as she could muster on her wand and hand not willing to go down without a fight.

Bright white and green light started illuminating inside the chamber as the charged magical energy shone dazzlingly in the teenagers hands. The serpentine monster ignoring the lightshow provided charged forward intend of making this one, the last attack. The bright lights reached a peak blinding the onlooker. After a couple of seconds the glow dimmed leaving only the image of the carnage that took place.

The enormous basilisk, in mid jump, was frozen in place by a dozen of wooden spikes at least 6 inches thick and 10 feet long; the back of its head completely blown out from the insides leaving a gaping hole that had a least a foot in diameter. Below it, two figures were crunched together surrounded by the scaly jaw filled with poisonous fangs dripping with venom.

Slowly, Luna crawled from beneath the basilisk dragging an unmoving Harry with her. When she finally made it out of the deathly trap that was the basilisk´s mouth she turned towards Harry and her face lost all colour. Protruding out of his right shoulder was one of the basilisk fangs injecting its deathly venom cutting his life short by every second it stayed there. Quickly kneeling next to his prone body she took the fang out and threw it away, the clicking sound made when it hit the floor reverberating all around the chamber.

She was sitting next to Harry hoping against hope that something might happen that could save him, when a cold laugh started echoing inside the hall. Turning around she saw the ghostly figure, now more vivid than before, looking down at the boy that just endangered his life to save her. Blinding fury enveloped the always joyful Luna Lovegood and spell after spell left her wand flying towards the laughing figure.

None of the spells seemed to affect the ghost, but when one of her cutting curses came close to the diary lying on the ground and its eyes went open in fear, Luna found its opportunity. Taking the discarded fang from the ground, figuring it would be poetic justice to use its pet´s fang to end the wraith life, she sunk it down on the worn out diary; eliciting a deafening screech from the dying ghost.

Throwing once again the fang to the ground Luna made her way towards Harry and lied down next to him, wanting to spend as much time as she could next to the boy that had come to mean so much to her in such a short time. Tears were now freely falling from her face to his body and she couldn't and didn't want to do anything to stop them when a thrilling sound started echoing through the chamber soothing her and bringing her peace.

xXxXxXx

Luna happily hoped through the halls of Hogwarts, Harry slowly trailing behind her at a more sedated pace. It had been two days since he was discharged from the infirmary after the ordeal they went through together in the Chamber of secrets and he was still feeling slightly weakened. Most of his magical core had been depleted while his body was fighting the basilisk venom, and only the timely help delivered by Fawkes the Phoenix had managed to save his life.

Today none of that mattered anymore since they had been told that Hermione would be waking up soon. Since the moment he had woken up, Luna had been constantly at his side hugging him, laughing with him and all around back to being her joyful self but today it seemed that she had taken it to a whole new level. It seemed as if she had consumed all the sugar in Hogwarts castle. Putting to shame the Rabbit he had once seen in a television commercial.

Turning around the corner that led to the infirmary, they encountered the girl they had been missing for the past month since she had been petrified. Standing there was Hermione, quietly closing the door trying to not disturb any of the other patients. When she finally saw them it was as if time itself had been frozen and for a second the three of them stood there watching each other intently. It was over as soon as it started and she quickly rushed to the duo meeting them halfway in a tight hug that threatened to break her ribs.

For a long time the trio stood like that enjoying the wholeness the felt of being all of them together again. When they finally separated, they very hyperactive Luna started dragging Hermione towards the Great hall intending to find as much delicious candy as she could; a smiling Harry was once again following them at a more sedated pace.

"Hermione, have you ever seen how handsome Harry looks when he is trying to protect someone he cares for? Did you also feel the Nargles fluttering in your stomach? And we both missed you so much, Harry and I would visit you every day; you are so soft to cuddle and Harry loves paying with your hair." Harry heard his blond haired friend dreamily state making Hermione stop short and almost trip with her robes. When she regained her balance Harry saw the pretty brunet sporting a blush that was sure mirrored his own.

"It…it´s good to be back here with both of you…" the flushed Hermione sputtered hiding her face behind her bushy mane of hair.

xXxXxXx


	6. Dream Halls (part one)

**I own nothing, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do this for my own enjoyment.**

**Hello everyone, here is chapter six of Harry Potter and the Colours of magic. In this chapter we get to have a good time after trying times and leave the plot a bit in the backburner. It seemed that Luna, Hermione and Harry just wanted to have some fun.**

**The chapter was getting quite long so I decided to cut it in half. Next chapter comes Wednesday or Thursday, depending when I get the chance to revise it. We get to have more fun in the next one, as this is more like the set up. We may even get a citrusy concoction along the way and no, they are not having a rump while they are thirteen and fourteen.**

**Dream Halls (part one)**

Harry absent-mindedly walked towards his quarters inside the World Magic Organization headquarters flanked by two armed guards. Less than an hour ago he had been dismissed from his interview citing the late hours, after having finished his recount of the events that followed the incident inside the Chamber of Secrets. After that the two officers escorted him to the kitchens where he was served a simple dinner.

Walking through the different corridors Harry took notice of the state of the art condition of the facilities. There were even many different electronic devices some of which, he had no idea of its uses. Wanting to find more information about this place, he sent a small probe to the guard on his left; quickly discovering that he also was non-magical.

Scanning only through his outermost thoughts, things like Operation Godly Revenge and Operation Sunburst quickly assaulted Harry. Outside of that nothing of relevance or that he could make much sense of was discovered by Harry. Cursing himself for not being very adept at mind reading like Hermione, or even at mind protection like Luna; Harry quietly withdrew the probe and continued walking.

When they finally arrived to his room, Harry was unceremoniously shoved inside by one of the guards while the other looked on, intent of ignoring the by-play. "You know, my girlfriend thinks that you surely must be infected by Wrackspurts." Harry told the man after regaining his balance. "She says that she can make you an elixir to get rid of them. That or she is going to beat them out of you if you keep being such an unpleasant person."

"Tell your imaginary girlfriend that she is more than welcomed to try." The man spat looking at Harry with contempt. "You are lucky that they need information out of you." With that remark the man closed the door and left leaving Harry with his thoughts.

Harry sat on the bed and once again started working on the manacles. Cutting curse after cutting curse impacted in the metal deepening the small dents that he had previously created. After half an hour sitting there working, Harry decided to cut his work short. He was starting to feel the stretch on his magic and it wouldn't be a good idea to alert his captors. Knowing that tomorrow he would be called early to continue with the interview, Harry lied down on the bed intent on getting some sleep to regain his strength.

"Goodnight Mia, Goodnight Lu. I love you, sweet dreams." Harry called to the air and closed his eyes. Sleep taking him mere seconds later.

xXxXxXx

Harry Potter was pacing back and forth in one of the unused classrooms on the first floor. The dirty room had been abandoned a long time ago an nowadays only served as a place to practice spells outside classroom time. He had been called here by Luna possibly to practice some of the charms she was having trouble with.

Harry continued pacing in front of the unused desk until a noise outside the door made him pause. Turning towards the door he expected his blond friend to cross the doorway any minute now but several seconds passed and nothing happened. Harry wrecked his hands across his hair and started pacing once more. He kept waiting for a couple of minutes more but she didn't arrive. Sighting in frustration, he sat on the desk and took a calming breath.

He knew that he was frustrated and that he was acting like a complete tosser but the truth was that the past two days had been the worst days of his life. He was at a complete lost on what to do and he didn't have anyone to talk to.

Everything had started a few days ago when an unnamed package had arrived for him by owl-post containing the best broom ever made, _The Firebolt_. The package came with only a small note saying that it was a Christmas gift, but nothing else on who had sent it or anything. Harry had been ecstatic when he received the gift; being this the first present he had ever got, not to mention that after his previous broom had been broken, he hadn't had any way to blow some steam after the massive hours he, along Hermione and Luna had put studying.

Sadly as always, things in his life seemed to come with a price, and this time the price was definitely too high. In her endless worry for him, Hermione had, two days ago, taken the broom to professor Flitwick, concerned that someone with bad intentions had sent the broom trying to get Harry injured or worse. In her haste and with her fervent desire to help, Hermione had forgone talking to him and went behind his back giving the broom to the professor without even letting him know. This of course had led to a massive row, the first they had ever had, leading to the two day period they hadn't talked to each other.

Looking back now, Harry could easily say that he had been a complete wanker. Even if Hermione had gone behind his back, this didn't give him the right to get mad and yell at her. Still he couldn't help but feel that he wasn't the only one that was at fault. He wanted nothing more than to sit with Hermione and talk about the incident hoping they could solve their problems. Sadly, this was the first time they had actually fought, not only disagree, about something and that meant that he wasn't very sure on how to approach his bushy-haired best friend.

Harry was still moping on the desk when the door to the classroom slightly opened and a dishevelled Luna with her eyes slightly red and puffy came inside dragging a haggard looking Hermione, not looking any better with huge rings under her eyes and very sad and tired expression. "Why are we coming here Luna? Do you want to practice something?" Harry heard the brown-haired girl ask and froze in his place. When Hermione finally focused inside the classroom she realized why she was dragged here. Turning to the door, she was about to leave but was blocked by Luna.

"NO!" the blond girl yelled in a voice filled with pain that made both Harry and Hermione cringe. "You are my best friends, my only friends, I…I… don't want you fighting." she cried. "You are the best of friends, you love each other, please talk to each other… please." She finished in a pleading voice.

For the longest time nobody moved, the outburst from the petite and usually calm girl rendering them speechless. Slowly both, Harry and Hermione went out of their stupor and started getting close to the other, with the intention to talk. Halfway there, they couldn't hold it anymore and rushed the final few feet that separated them; enveloping each other in a tight hug.

For a long time, both friends stayed hugging. Hermione, finally letting out the tears accumulated for the past two days, broke down against Harry´s shoulder. "I´m sorry… I'm so sorry, Harry." Hermione sobbed drenching his robes. "I shouldn't have gone behind your back… but… but I was so worried. After… after the accident this year… I…I can´t lose you."

Harry meanwhile kept running his hands through the untameable mass of chestnut hair that he loved so much. His eyes started burning and silent tears began falling across his cheeks. "I´m…I´m sorry too Hermione!" Harry said his voice cracking slightly. "I understand and I forgive you. Can… can you forgive me for being an Idiot? I should have never gotten mad at you in the first place." Harry said; never stopping caressing Hermione´s bushy hair, and soft back.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione sobbed once more. "I…I…expected you to never talk to me again, but…but I didn't want anything to happen to you…of course I forgive you." She said tightening her hug on her first-ever friend.

When she finally calmed down, Hermione felt inside herself as if a wall had come down and the growing feelings she had been avoiding for the past few months came crashing into her. She looked up directly into the bright green and slightly puffed orbs of the boy she cared so much for and she was surprised to find the exact same turbulence of emotions swirling inside them.

Taking a gamble and using her imaginary Gryffindor side, Hermione started closing into Harry, hoping that she wasn´t reading things wrong. She was pleasantly surprised when Harry started leaning in closing the distance between them.

Both teens kept getting closer and closer until finally their lips touched. The kiss started tentative, the kiss of two inexperienced people that didn't want to risk anything going wrong. Slowly but surely the kiss deepened and finally their tongues met in a battle fought since the beginning of time, but still the kissed remained sweet and loving with just a little promise of the things to come.

When the lack of air proved to be too much, both teens not experienced enough to maintain the kiss for more than a few seconds, separated with rosy lips and a very crimson blush adorning their faces.

Giving each other a big smile and a slight nod, they turned towards Luna. She was standing at the door, a big smile adorning her face, but behind the happy façade, a myriad of emotions were clearly shown in her big silver-blue eyes. Harry and Hermione could easily see the happiness and love she felt for them, but they could also detect a hint of longing, desire and dark shade of fear across them.

Without even sharing a small look, as this time they were completely sure of what the other was thinking; they started walking towards the standing girl, already knowing what would happen and completely happy with the foregone conclusion.

Luna saw her two friends coming hand in hand and she couldn't help but feel mixed emotions. On one hand, she was elated that the two of them had managed to patch things up and in the process discover the feelings they had been carrying for so long. On the other hand she couldn't stop feeling a not so tiny amount of sadness that they had paired up, leaving her alone once more. Still she would sacrifice her love for the two of them again in a heartbeat for she cared too much about them to be selfish.

Luna was so lost on her on thoughts that she didn't realize that the two had already arrived next to her. This was the reason she was startled when a soft and warm hand caressed her left cheek and tucked a lose strand of blond hair behind her ear. She was even more surprised when a pair of soft and moist lips crashed against her own and her vision was obscured by a wild mane of brown hair.

Loosing herself on the kiss, Luna felt her heart soar with happiness and quickly wrapped her hands around Hermione´s neck deepening the kiss and tasting Hermione´s vanilla flavoured tongue for the first time. To quickly for her taste, even though she was about to be out of oxygen the kiss ended leaving her a little light headed and with a big smile that crossed her face from ear to ear.

She didn't have too much time to think about anything else before she was assaulted by the slightly more rugged but just as delectable lips and tongue that could only belong to the black haired boy that she loved. Once again too quickly, she felt the lips leave her and opened her eyes, only now realizing that she had closed them.

When the second kiss ended, Luna was beside herself with happiness. She wanted to jump and bounce around the school but settled with bouncing on her place while she shared a hug with her two loves.

Harry and Hermione, for their part, were feeling as joyful as the bouncy blond about how things had turned out. They knew that this was somewhat uncommon and that things wouldn't be easy in the future, but none of this mattered one bit. The love they shared together could not be denied and it didn't feel whole if Luna was not around to be part of it. They might have started three years ago as a couple, two friends that only had each other, but Luna had quickly gained entrance to their hearts and the duo had become a trio. Never again would they go back to being only two, not when everything could be perfect if they were three.

For Harry, Hermione and Luna that´s what it was. With all their mended and patched shortcomings, with all their troubles and problems, with all their differences and, most importantly, with their uncountable amounts of love for each other; the relationship they shared now was simply that, perfect.

xXxXxXx

Harry and Hermione were walking hand in hand through the seventh floor of Hogwarts Castle trying to get to the corridor with the picture of Barnabas the Barmy. Tucked tightly against Harry´s chest, Luna was lazily playing with a loose strand from Harry´s dress robes.

Tonight had been one of the most amazing nights for the trio; the Yule ball dance, an event that only took place once every time the Tri-wizards tournament happened, had just finished and tonight couldn't have been more perfect.

Harry could clearly remember it, watching Hermione and Luna go down from the stairs; Luna with her pearly white dress that reached her lower-tight, revealing just the right amount of her creamy white skin; and Hermione with her crimson red dress that snugly tightened in all the right places, revealing the always hidden but just as beautiful silhouette of the slightly more tanned teenager. At that moment, Harry´s breath had been taken away.

The three of them had attended the ball together just as friends or at least that was what they told others. Nobody needed to know the ins and outs of their somewhat unusual relationship. They were happy being together and nobody else needed to know, they had enough problems with Harry´s participation in the Tri-wizards Tournament. Of course, Harry had Luna as his "official" partner, otherwise the petite girl wouldn't have been able to attend; the dance was opened only for fourth years or more.

The night for Harry, Hermione and Luna had been amazing; filled with joy, great dancing, amazing food and the best company they could ever wish for. Harry and Luna had opened the dance alongside the other three Champions, trying their best to simply have fun even if they weren´t the best dancers out there. Afterwards Harry, Hermione and Luna had spend hours and hours laughing together, watching almost everyone have a great time and dancing happily to the large variety of rhythms provided by The Weird Sisters. Today had proved to be a great opportunity to unwind the stress they had accumulated for the past six months and it hadn't been a wasted opportunity.

Now, after hours filled with joy, the trio wanted to spend the night together and sleep alongside each other, wanting to turn an already amazing night, into a perfect one. That's why the three teenagers were on their way towards the room of requirements, the room they had been using to train and workout since their escapades with the time turner beginning in third year.

Luna let out a yawn and snuggled closer to Harry´s chest. Even though she had always been very fit, tonight had wore her out, hours and hours of dancing with those incredibly uncomfortable shoes had left her completely tired. If she had had her way she would have gone to the dance completely barefooted to maximize the time she could spend dancing with her loves. Sadly professor Flitwick; backed by professor McGonagall, had denied her, citing that she was coming with one of the Champions.

As she lay down there, happy resting in Harry´s arms, she closed her eyes and thousand of images started pouring inside her eyes. Being very tired most of the images were catalogued and saved automatically but one of those images stuck in her mind; the image of her two lovers, dancing together and happily enjoying the evening, perfect for each other with their eyes filled with love for each other. Slowly a feeling of unworthiness started creeping upon her; here she was breaking this wonderful couple only so she wouldn't be alone. What she couldn´t see, was the complete and utter adoration shown in Harry and Hermione´s eyes when they looked at each other, was the ever present emotion that always adorned their eyes when they looked at her.

When they reached the hallway, Hermione took the task of calling a room for them to spend the night. After running three times in front of the wall, a small door appeared. Opening the door, the trio found big bedroom, with a blue and bronze four-post bed in the middle, big enough for the three of them to share.

Slowly Harry laid Luna in the bed and proceeded to transfigure his clothes into a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Hermione for her part also transfigured her dress into a pale red nightgown, similar to the one she usually wore to sleep.

"I´m sorry you didn't get the chance to open the ball together." Luna said in a soft voice. She had backed all the way to the front of the bed. Her back touching the cold stone of the room, her legs clutched together against her chest.

Together, Harry and Hermione got on the bed and scuttled close to their blond lover. "It's Ok Luna." Harry said gathering the girl in his arms. "Tonight was amazing, and opening the ball with you at my side was wonderful. We had a great time together." Harry stated and Hermione confirmed it with a nod of her head.

"You were fantastic out there, absolutely fantastic." Hermione said while helping Luna lie down on the bed. "And you know what, so was I." She completed with a big grin, getting a small smile from the blond haired witch.

Luna felt the apprehension slowly recede while she listened to her lovers and mostly disappear by the time they had snuggled together; Hermione at her left side resting her head on her shoulder while she lazily traced forms on her belly; Harry happily hugging her right side, softly caressing her face with his slightly more rugged fingers. In no time she lost the battle against sleep, happy to be resting with her loved ones.

xXxXxXx

**A/N2. It may seem that everything is piling up on Luna, but I felt that in this instance of their relationship she was the one that might have more troubles with it. I know that she is usually the one that loves freely, and here it is no different, the problems she has are more related to her self-esteem and her place inside the trio. That is not to say that Hermione and Harry have no problems they have to tackle themselves, but theirs are going to affect them in different ways. I think that by the end of the first part of the story, which ends in eight to ten more chapters, Luna will be their rock.**

**A/N3. Yes I was definitely watching Dr. Who again. Anyways, I hope that you have enjoyed the chapter and if you have any thoughts on the matter or any comments or criticism leave a review. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Dream Halls (part two)

**I own nothing, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do this for my own enjoyment.**

**Here is the new chapter of Harry Potter and the Colours of Magic. I take absolutely no responsibility for what happened in this Chapter, it just ran away from me. I blame the voices in my head and the fact that the trio seemed to be feeling quite randy. Anyways, this chapter earns the M rate, read at your sole discretion. No Lemon warning as it seemed they found the way to invade the whole chapter. This does not mean the story will become a smut feast or anything like that just the way this chapter went. Enjoy reading.**

**Dream Halls (part two)**

"Riddle´s Diary, Hufflepuff´s cup, Ravenclaw´s Diadem, Slytherin´s Locket, Gaunt´s Ring, Nagini the snake. Riddle´s Diary, Hufflepuff´s cup, Ravenclaw´s Diadem, Slytherin´s Locket, Gaunt´s Ring, Nagini the snake." Over and over Hermione chanted the cursed object´s names as if repeating them over and over; the missing pieces of the puzzle would fall into place.

It was the first two weeks of the summer after the headmaster´s dead and Harry, Hermione and Luna had taken residence inside the protected walls of Grimmauld Place. They had the daunting task of finding Tom Marvolo Riddle´s, also known as Voldemort, Horrocruxes; left to them by what it seemed was a quite senile old man that believed that three teenagers would be able to complete the overwhelming task he hadn't been able to finish. Still it wasn't as if anyone else might be able to do the job.

The Order of the Phoenix lay in tatters, the loss of its leader, killed by one of their own members, hitting them harder than they thought. Most of the group had fallen into chaos, different factions were created and their leaders were still debating on the best action to take. It was amidst this confusion that the three teenagers had decided to escape. If the leaders of the light wanted to sit down and have a nice long discussion while people were killed they can do it, but there is no bloody way we are leaving them the opportunity to do with us as they please, we have a job to do. Had been the teens reasoning.

Luckily for them, Harry and Hermione were already "homeless" which meant they had all been gathered at Luna's place, The Rookery. From there, one quick trip in the Knight bus after knocking the very useless guards unconscious, and a trip around town using Hermione´s knowledge of the city and as if it was magic, they had disappeared from the face of the earth.

"Riddle´s Diary, Hufflepuff´s cup, Ravenclaw´s Diadem, Slytherin´s Locket, Gaunt´s Ring, Nagini the snake." Hermione continued with the mostly useless chant. They now knew the name of every Horrocux Voldemort had created including THAT one, but the brunet witch could not bring herself to add that one to its tune.

With a soft pop the very elderly Kreacher appeared inside the Black Library where all the teenagers were gathered searching for information. He quietly laid some food on the table and with nary a sound disappeared once more.

Coming to the Black family ancestral home, had been like hitting the Jackpot, winning the lottery and getting dealt the best hand, all rolled up in one. The Family library was a treasure of information, here they had found the information they needed to be able to destroy the Horrocruxes among other very interesting things. If that wasn´t enough, it seemed that Slyterin´s locket had at one time resided for years inside the house without anyone, except Kreacher the House elf, being any wiser. Now it was only a matter of time before the crazy, bigoted but forever loyal house elf tracked the man that had stolen it.

"Riddle´s Diary, Hufflepuff´s cup, Ravenclaw´s Diadem, Slytherin´s Locket, Gaunt´s Ring, Nagini the snake…" Hermione repeated once more. She was about to start with the very short chant once again when the soft voice she knew belonged to her beautiful blond girlfriend interrupter her.

"Four, eight, fifteen, sixteen, twenty-three, forty-two. Four, eight, fifteen, sixteen, twenty-three, forty-two…" Luna chanted from her left, on her most ethereal voice.

"Luna what are you doing?" She didn´t want to ask, but something told her that if she didn´t her curiosity would never be satisfied and would never get back to what she was doing previously.

Luna´s eyes focused on Hermione as if she was looking at her for the first time. "Oh, I just heard those numbers in my head. The Nargles told me that they would explain to me the meaning of life and solve all of our mysteries after chanting them for the next six years. That or I would be completely disappointed." Luna explained before she started reciting the numbers once more.

Slowly, Hermione felt a small twitch appear in her right eye. Dear Merlin, she couldn't make heads or tails of that explanation. She was about to re-start her own useless chanting when the deeper voice she knew belonged to his raven haired boyfriend startled her.

"Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A, START. Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A, START…" The chant was now coming from her right side, where a standing Harry, seemed to be trying, and miserably failing, to complement his chant with a strange dance.

The small twitch had now become a full blown spasm. "Harry?" Hermione asked his boyfriend with a glare.

"Well I read in a book somewhere that we could get thirty lives with that chant. Thirty lives could be very useful against Voldemort, unless we are really bad." Harry explained, stopping for a moment his chanting.

5 seconds passed before Hermione´s brain restarted "Ah! I hate you both." she yelled, making Harry and Luna explode in laughter.

Angrily gathering her things while huffing, Hermione was about to leave the library intending to find another place to continue with her work when a soft body pressed itself against her back, stopping her in her tracks. She could easily discern her girlfriend's smell and her soft breast pressed against her back.

"Come on Mia, you know we are playing, and chanting the names of those fowl things won't get us anywhere. Your magnificent brain will help us find the answers, but we need time." Harry whispered from in front of her, softly caressing her cheek while Luna nibbled on her ear from behind.

Hermione smiled inwardly and let out a small moan, Luna´s tongue was now doing wonderful things on her neck; Merlin how she loved those two. They always came with the weirdest ways to rile her up and get her out of her funk. She knew that repeating the Horrocruxes names would do nothing, but sometimes she just needed something to keep her from going mad.

That's why they worked perfectly together. Harry and Luna always seemed to know when she was getting anxious and needed a little bit of cool down. Sometimes, like today, they would get her mad just to distract her from her own thoughts, other times they would help her just being by her side, embracing her and talking to her and sometimes, they would just forget about everything and have their way with her; nothing better to forget your worries than hours of frantic sex.

Her musings where cut short when she felt Harry´s lips crash against her own, his tongue quickly seeking entrance to her mouth. She gladly accepted the invitation, her own tongue seeking his lover´s, engaging in a heated kiss. When she came back to her senses after the breathtaking clash, Hermione realized that she could no longer feel the soft fabric of her shirt covering her; instead she could feel the two hardened nubs of her blond haired lover slowly grinding against her back. Hermione gave another moan when Luna bit, a little bit more forcefully this time, her neck sending a pleasurable shiver down her spine.

"Upps." Luna muttered against her neck as she wordlessly vanished her black-laced bra leaving her breasts free. Cupping them from behind, Luna started teasing and pinching, making her already engorged rosy nipples even harder.

Hermione´s mind was already lost in the moment when she heard Luna beckon Harry towards her breasts squeezing each one in turn, and when she first felt Harry´s rugged tongue and teeth graze against the extremely sensitive skin of her nipples, combined with the slight pressure from Luna´s soft hands ; her release was inevitable. With a pleasure-filled scream Hermione came undone between her lovers´ arms.

Hermione was coming from her high, intending to lie down for a minute when she felt Luna smirk against her skin. _"Oh! God."_ Was the only thing she could think before another rush of sensations came crashing, this time harder that the first one. With nary a sound, more of her clothes disappeared, this times leaving her completely naked from head to toe, her slightly tanned skin clashing against her lover's more pale complexion.

From that moment on, everything seemed to be a blur of images for Hermione Granger. Luna´s hands were on her breasts, pinching and teasing her sensitive nipples while her mouth was busy, passionately kissing Hermione. Meanwhile, Harry was trailing soft kisses against her lean stomach, nibbling and licking all the way downwards. When he arrived at her Hips, Harry softly bit her hipbone eliciting a moan from the brown haired witch that was silenced by the lips that were currently clashing against her mouth.

Hermione was in seventh heaven. Her legs were shaky and she could feel the heat that was radiating from her core and slowly dribbling down her legs. She couldn´t believe that she could feel better than now, but when she felt Harry´s rough tongue against her centre, she knew that she was wrong. In seconds her legs gave up and only the combined strength of her two lovers managed to steadily bring her down to the floor without harm.

If Hermione thought that the hard floor of the black library would be a deterrent, she was sorely mistaken. Now lying on her back in the floor, she felt Harry´s lips and tongue start playing with her core once again.

"Just like that Harry, Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right." Hermione heard her petite lover encourage from somewhere next to Harry.

Looking up, Hermione saw Luna had enveloped Harry with her mouth and was happily bobbing up and down on him. "And don't forget the numbers, numbers are important." Luna happily said pulling Harry out of her mouth with a soft pop. _"God, I love my idiots." _the last thought Hermione had before she surrendered to pleasure.

Two hours later, the three lovers were tightly entangled in a mass of limbs in the main bedroom of the black family house with a happy smile adorning their faces; the problems of the war forgotten for one day. Needless to say, they didn't find the meaning of life, nor did they become invincible but they were far from disappointed.

xXxXxXx

Harry Potter saw a flash of blue light and emerged in a grey room void of any furniture except a black loveseat in the centre; sitting in the middle of the loveseat a very flushed Hermione was panting slightly as if she had just finished running a marathon.

"Hello love, it´s nice to see you." Greeted Harry coming closer to the sofa. "Enjoyed what you saw?"

"Very much, yes." Answered Hermione against the black-haired teen´s lips and after a loving kiss, she patted the seat right next to her inviting Harry to sit down.

Taking his place next to Hermione, Harry gathered her in his arms before they continued their chat. "How long have you been here?"

"Since the beginning." Hermione said, letting the feeling of once again being in her boyfriend´s arms envelop her. "You seemed very happy and I didn't want to intrude in your dreams, Merlin knows they are a rare occurrence."

Harry smiled and kissed Hermione lovingly. "Not since I have the two most gorgeous witches in the world at my side." Harry stated with love filled eyes kissing Hermione once again. "But what was the price to pay?" Harry asked once they broke the kiss.

Harry felt Hermione get a little bit nervous and started running his hands through her hair trying to calm her down. "You know Luna and I helped you refine the Dream Halls to communicate in extreme circumstances; we know that there is a price to pay just like with all the other kinds of magic."

Hermione sighed in defeat; to communicate using the Dream Halls they had to sacrifice something, sometimes it was memories gone, others they would get nightmares; it wasn't anything overly important but Harry tended to worry too much sometimes. She really didn't want to have him worry. "It wasn't anything big, I can no longer remember how to cast expelliarmus and the blue fire spell. I will practice tomorrow and get them back."

"Are you ok? How Is Luna?" Asked a concerned Harry tightening his grasp against Hermione.

"Don't worry Harry, I´m fine and Luna is rapidly getting better, she just has magical exhaustion. We should be there in two more days. How about you? How are you? I heard most parts and I have to say I enjoy your tales. What was it? Charming, zealous, brilliant Hermione. " The brunet witch teased.

"Shut up, you." Harry said in mock anger, poking his girlfriend side. "Everything is ok here, just as we thought they are keeping me locked trying to get information. Still everything seems strange."

"It's the same with us, but right now we are in a small hotel nearby, we had to send a couple of compulsion charms to get the room since we had no money." Hermione explained feeling slightly bad at using magic like that.

"Nothing can be done love, you need a place for a couple of nights before we can get together." Harry comforted feeling her uneasiness. "Anyways, I think that I have to find a way to repay you for your troubles, after all forgetting spells is something really bad for the brightest witch of her age." Harry whispered mischievously against Hermione´s neck.

"Well, it´s been three days." Hermione said softly, a contentment sight escaping her lips following Harry ministrations.

Deciding to take charge, Hermione turned around and straddled Harry´s leg and started quickly unbuttoning his shirt. She had just finished with the last button on his shirt, when she felt her hands freeze and slowly fold behind her back.

"No, why? I started the spell this time." pouted the now unmoving girl. "Epp!" Hermione screamed as she felt all of her clothes disappear in a flash of white light, leaving a very nude seventeen year old Hermione Granger floating, bound by invisible tendrils.

"My dreams, my reality." A smirking harry explained while he started teasing one of her rosy nipples. "Now, how to repay you for your troubles?"

xXxXxXx

An hour and a half later, a few miles away from the World Magic Organization Headquarters, Hermione Granger woke up to the feeling of someone cheerfully lapping between her legs. She was so wound up from the dream and the meeting in the Dream Halls; that less than thirty seconds later she was screaming her release at the top of her lungs.

When she came back to herself, she could feel the soft tongue of her blond haired witch, tracing lazy strokes up and down her core and a soft trail of kisses all around her inner thighs. Propping herself on her elbows, she could discern the silvery blond hair between her legs and the petite body covered in bandages that could only belong to his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood.

"You know it´s very unfair that you fucked Harry in the dreamscape without me." Luna said pulling her head out of between Hermione´s legs.

"What, why do you say that?" a very flustered Hermione said propping herself back down when Luna started again with her ministrations.

"Well, it could be because your heart rate was very high, and you used to tense every few minutes, maybe because I could smell your arousal from a mile away or maybe because the people in the lobby probably heard you screamed _Fuck me Harry, yes that's it, yes._ Every five minutes." She said capping the statement with hard stroke of her tongue and a small bite at her bundle of nerves.

Hermione was very red in the face, but it probably had more to do with the last three hours of constant arousal that she had been subjected to, than actual embarrassment at being herd; after all, the silencing charms should have withstood even her screams.

"Now it´s my turn to have some fun." Luna said taking her head out of between the brunet witch´s legs.

"What, but Luna, you are still weak." Hermione protested trying to stand up but failing. Sadly her whole body was too weak to move after so many hours of continuous pleasure. Sighting in defeat she lay down and closed her eyes.

"It is the best medicine." Luna dreamily said while she started to take of the bandages, leaving her slightly smaller, but just as gorgeous, breasts free of its confines.

"Laughter is the best medicine." Hermione tried to explain, fearing hurting her lover if things got too heated.

"Laughter, sex, they work the same." Luna countered in her dreamy voice while she vanished her blue skirt.

Hermione wanted to continue protesting but she was cut short by Luna´s clean shaved mound being pressed against her face. Opening her eyes she was greeted by the sight of her gorgeous girlfriend Luna Lovegood sitting atop of her face, her hips slowly grinding against her mouth filling Hermione with her sweet scent. Quickly scanning the petite blond´s stomach and finding no trace of the previous wound, Hermione threw her objections aside and happily started pleasuring his girlfriend.

She was starting to work herself into a good rhythm, tightly griping Luna´s tights against her face to create more pressure, and trying to keep the pace with the slightly faster rocking of her girlfriend when she suddenly felt something enter and fill her to the brim. A small moan escaped her lips and reverberated against Luna pussy, sending an electrifying sensation across the blond girl´s body.

"_Oh God! How did she get the keys to the toy box_?" Hermione thought as she felt the very realistic toy slowly pull out of herself before sheathing itself inside her once more.

"Great Merlin Ghost!" Hermione screamed as she felt a second toy join the first one but this time on her rear entrance. Looking up she saw the most frightening and rare sight she knew; an evil smirk on Luna´s face. _"Dear, God someone save me."_

Two hours and three orgasms later, a very sore and weakened Hermione Granger laid curled next to a sleeping Luna Lovegood. They had both thoroughly enjoyed one another, leaving all the troubles behind for a few hours. Now the two of them completely worn out, rested and tried to regain their strength. They would definitely need it, if they wanted to get Harry.

xXxXxXx

**A/N2: Everyone had their way with Hermione today. Not that it means anything, just the way the Chapter went. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. This was my first time writing smut and I didn't want to make it overly graphic. I enjoyed this chapter, especially because we saw some of elements I´ll be adding to the story and I´m not talking about the smut. **

**Next Chapter we go back to third year. If you have any criticism or any comments, leave a review and I´ll happily read it. **


	8. Cuteness at any cost

**I own nothing, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do this for my own enjoyment.**

**We celebrate today the one month no update anniversary and to commemorate this not so joyous occasion we have and update, so here is the new Chapter for Harry Potter and the Colours of Magic. **

**I'm very sorry for the long delay, I've had this chapter in the back of my mind for the past three weeks but I just couldn't find the time to actually sit down and write it. Hopefully we wont have to wait another month for the next update. **

**Cuteness at any cost.**

Harry Potter woke up sweating profusely, slightly agitated and feeling as if his trousers were three sizes too small. He could still see Hermione laying down naked and screaming herself hoarse. He could feel her hands around his body and her soft skin as their bodies mingled together. He could feel the indescribable sensation of going inside of his beautiful lover, the amazing feeling of hearing his name screamed over and over again and now he was wishing Luna had been there too.

In his half awake, half asleep state he could feel the images start to mutate and whereas previously only his brunet lover was there to keep him company, now he could see and feel the petite blond in a passionate embrace alongside the beautiful brown haired witch. Once again Harry felt their hands roam his skin, he could feel their lips on his and the soft smooth feeling of their naked skin. He saw them kiss and pleasure each other, drenched in sweat and screaming in pleasure.

Slowly his hand started reaching for the hem of his trousers. Quickly unbuttoning them he pulled them open and reached for his hard, almost painful, erection. Grabbing his rock hard member Harry started pleasuring himself to the very vivid images his brain was giving him. One stroke, two strokes, three strokes, his rhythm was furious and he could feel his release coming close. Suddenly as he was inching close to his release a very loud knock was heard at the door breaking the flow of images rushing to his mind and finally bringing Harry to the land of the awake.

In that moment Harry wanted to blast the door of its hinges, manacles attached to his arms or not, and curse into oblivion the foul creature that thought that interrupting his alone time might be a good idea. Taking a couple of calming breaths Harry curved the murderous feeling running through his veins. Looking down he could see his painful erection look back, leaving him feeling extremely irritated. Sighing Harry closed his trousers and went to open the door. Fuck this was going to be a very long day.

An hour later, after finishing his morning routine and having breakfast, Harry was once more quietly sitting inside Jack's office waiting to continue his story; now that he knew that Hermione and Luna were fine he could relax a little. A sharp pain in his groin reminded him that not everything was fine. Maybe he shouldn´t relax that much.

xXxXxXx

Harry and Hermione were clutching each other tightly fearing for their lives. A sharp turn and both of them crashed against a wall. Another sharp turn and they were almost thrown out of their seats. They continued like this for a couple of minutes until finally with a sudden stop everything quieted down.

"Ottery St. Catchpole!" A voice screamed from the front of the bus and then two teenagers quickly scramble to leave the hellish machine.

As they got down, they saw the Knight bus quickly disappear with a bang. They had first found out about this crazy method of transportation when they were travelling on the Hogwarts Express as Luna had invited them to spend a few days with them during the holidays. Now after weeks of using the bus to go to Luna's home, they still couldn't get used to it.

Turning around Harry and Hermione were presented to a sight that never failed to impress them; Luna's home, sometimes called The Rookery, was a sight to behold. Standing proud and tall the house took after its name, looking very much like the piece from the chess set, the rook. Hand in hand, the two teenagers started walking towards the structure.

For the past few weeks they had been visiting Luna regularly sending time around in the beautiful forest and sometimes even visiting the only magical neighbours the Weasleys. There they had met the big family of redheads and even though the trio couldn't stand the youngest male redhead and Hermione and Luna sometimes found Ginny's fan girl tendencies towards Harry quite annoying, meeting the other family members had been quite interesting. Now the family had left for a holiday in Egypt and they no longer went to visit.

When they finally reached the house, the two teenagers went towards the backdoor where they knew Luna was probably waiting for them. As they went inside the door that led to the kitchen, they found Luna Happily sitting at the table with three bowls full of a pudding-like substance that had a pinkish hue that couldn't look more unnatural even if you tried.

"Harry, Hermione!" Luna happily exclaimed and quickly went to hug her best friends. Grabbing their hands she started pulling them towards the table and made them sit down in front of what was supposed to be their breakfast.

Eying the bowl warily Hermione took a little bit of the pink substance and watched as it slowly dripped in the bowl. Looking up she caught the eager look in Luna's face and steeled herself for what was to come. Bringing a spoon full of pink sweet into her mouth, Hermione closed her eyes and started tasting the abnormal substance.

"Wow, this… this is really good, It's delicious!" Hermione cried out after a few seconds and quickly went for another bite of her breakfast. "So good!" she exclaimed as she felt the delicious sweet go into her mouth. "It tastes like banana!"

"Yes, it's the Lovegood special!" Luna happily explained as she watched her brunet best friend quickly devour her food. "It's Chocolate pudding, that tastes like banana and looks like strawberries!"

Sitting down Luna went to grab a spoonful of her own bowl of pudding when she found out that her bowl had mysteriously disappeared. Looking up she saw hers and Harry's bowl sitting next to the brown haired witch with its contents nowhere to be found. Her look towards the girl in question for an explanation was only met with a big grin from the now sated girl.

Two hours later and a Hermione now coming down from her sugar rush, the three teens found themselves inside the forest that surrounded the Lovegood's home. The three teenagers loved exploring inside the woods, sometimes taking a quick splash inside the creek, other times just walking around and talking, happily listening to the stories Luna had of her childhood; today though they had another reason to find an isolated place.

"I think it´s time we talked about everything that happened last year." Hermione said looking at the two as they were sitting in a circle by the side of the creek. Immediately Hermione pulled out a small notebook out of her bag making Luna and Harry smile at the typical Hermionish behaviour.

Hermione saw the knowing smile her friends were giving him and stuck her tongue out to them before finding a pencil to write. "Don't give me that look, if I don't take notes none of you will."

"Ok, there are a lot of important things we don't know. How could two twelve-year-old kids manage to kill a giant basilisk? How did you block the oblivation Luna? How did you and Harry survive the visit to the forbidden forest? And for that matter, how did Harry and I defeated the troll? There are many strange things going on." These questions left the three friends thinking for a while because truthfully there many weird things happening and they were sure not many others could have managed to do what they did.

"I think I can answer why I wasn't obliviated." Luna said breaking the silence. "As… as you know my mom… my mom was a spell developer." A she talked a few tears appeared in Luna's silvery orbs, even though she had already shared most of his past with her friends, talking about her mother still proved to be difficult for the petit girl. Harry and Hermione quickly came closer to the girl and enveloped her in a tight hug.

Surrounded by her two best friends Luna gathered her courage and continued with her story. "Before she worked at home she used to work for the Department of Mysteries and well, as you can imagine she became a bit paranoid. Daddy once told me that to get inside the house he had to pass four different tests. It's… it's very possible that she developed something to block magic meddling with my and my dad's mind." Luna finished her explanation with a shrug. The other two were slightly sceptical but that was the best explanation they had for the moment.

"Ok. That takes out the oblivation question, but there are many others. I think there are some similarities in all of them. For example when we were confronted by those horrible situations is as if we had drawn something from inside of us; maybe it has something to do with what we were thinking or feeling." The three teens looked at one another and started trying to remember how they were feeling during those trying times.

Harry was the first to answer the memories of the fight with the basilisk were still very fresh in his mind and the close encounter with the troll was a defining moment in his life. "I just felt this need to protect the two of you. I just wanted you to be safe no matter what happened I was willing to do anything to help you." This admission brought a big smile to Luna and Hermione's face and gained Harry a big hug and a very shy kiss in the cheek from the two happy witches.

"That's very sweet Harry but you have to be more careful, I don't want to lose my first ever friend and I'm sure Luna feels the same way." With a very quick nod Luna showed her agreement.

"Now, when we were facing the troll, I just wanted you to be safe, but at the same time I felt this… this consuming anger at the troll for trying to take my friend away." Realizing what she said Hermione bowed her head down in shame. Her parents had taught her that anger was something bad and that she should always try to be calm and collected. Sensing her friend's distress, the other two teenagers started playing with Hermione's long bushy hair while caressing her back, something that they had discovered helped her relax in no time.

It was Luna the one that broke the silence once Hermione had calmed. "It's ok Hermione; I wouldn't want anything to take my two friends away and we both felt the same way when you were in bed because of the basilisk." Hermione now feeling better gave the two of them a very grateful smile and started playing with Luna's hair while she waited for the girl to continue.

"When I was in the forest and when we were in the Chamber, I also felt the need to help and protect Harry, but at the same time, I had this sense of power and calmness coming to me." Luna tried to find another way to explain what she had felt but the words didn't seem to come to her even though she could recall vividly the experience.

"Maybe this has something to do with the things we managed to do?" Hermione wondered out loud. "I haven't heard of anyone that could sand raw magical energy towards something or someone that could invoke and control vines."

"I think that we should try to find if we can control it, try to focus on how we felt and gather that power." With that the three teens quickly agreed to the plan and each one separated from the other as a precaution.

Luna sat beside the stream and dipped her toes into the cool water. She loved the feeling of the water running through her feet and the peacefulness it gave her. Slowly she closed her eyes and tried to focus herself. Almost immediately she started feeling the power coming from the forest. For Luna it was as if everything in the world started slowing down, even the water below her feet felt as if it was frozen in place and just like that time lost all meaning to the small witch. If the blond girl could have seen herself, she would have seen a vivid green light come around and encompass her. Finally after a few seconds like that time seemed to resume its course.

A small chirping sound startled Luna making her quickly open her eyes. Focusing her vision she was surprised to find in front of her four small squirrels of very different sizes doing very strange things with some acorns.

The first one had a very pale blue almost gray fur and seemed to be levitating a dozen of acorns around her head as if deciding which one to eat. The second squirrel, a slightly bigger one, had more of a brownish tinge and used a part of a nut as a helmet; it also seemed to be playing with the fire that surrounded it. The third squirrel, was of a very dark grey colour, was wearing a very long black robe and held a staff on its left hand; its eyes were slightly squinted giving it a more dangerous look. Finally the fourth and last squirrel, this one of a very similar colour to the first one, was sitting on the ground with two pieces of a seemingly burning hot acorn floating next to its head.

One by one the four small animals came next to the befuddled Luna to give her something. The first squirrel, the one with the dozen acorns gave three to Luna before taking two and leaving her with only one. The second one, the squirrel with the dancing fire, touched her hand with its paw leaving a small mark on her otherwise prinstine skin.

The next squirrel to pass was the one with burning acorns. As it came close to Luna both pieces of acorn clashed together and from the ashes a small sword, the size of the toothpick, appeared; this was its gift to Luna.

Finally the last squirrel to grace Luna with a gift was the one with the staff and the robes. Very quickly the little animal jumped up around Luna's body and came to rest next to the girl's ear. There it started whispering with very rushed chirping sounds as if telling a very important secret. Sadly Luna was not a Squirrelmouth and couldn't understand one bit of what the creature said. With that the four squirrels disappeared leaving Luna, for the first time, just as confused as she usually left others.

In another part of the clearing Hermione was sitting with her legs crossed trying to find the power that had made all those strange things happen. Unlike Luna, Hermione had a harder time managing to focus herself; this was partially because she had a hard time concentrating in only one thing, her mind rarely being completely devoted to only one thought at the time; and partially because focusing on her anger was very hard. Even though she knew that she usually had a very short temper, thinking about the fact that she was very quick to anger didn't make her feel very good.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Hermione tried to focus once more in those feelings. This time she started thinking about why her anger manifested and how she could use this to help her two other friends. Thinking about the lively Luna and her treatment by the hands of her classmates, the hate everyone showed for her best friend Harry, her own exclusion by her peers and all the senseless loathing the wizarding community had for everything that was different brought again the feeling of righteous indignation; this time however instead of hiding, she channelled her thoughts towards something positive.

This had brought them all together and made who they were now. She would use this to always be with them, she would help her two best friends. Her quick wits, amazing ability to find even the most remote information and even her quick temper would be her tools. With that realization, a sense of calmness started enveloping her body mixing and blending with her anger and giving her some sense of balance.

When she came back to herself, Hermione was amazed to find that all around her the earth had been scorched leaving only ashes of the once green grass that surrounded her. She was starting to get a little bit scared of herself when she realized that a light blue shield had been created around her body. Looking up she could see the same blue shield encompass a very astonished Luna and a still meditating Harry.

Standing up, Hermione dusted her clothes and started moving towards the now standing Luna when she felt the earth tremble and a black light coming from Harry dim her sight. A sense of dread invaded her from head to toe as she watched the light grew blacker and blacker. Putting her fears away she started running towards Harry and from the corner of her eye saw Luna do the same.

xXxXxXx

Harry had been meditating for quite some time now; just like Hermione he had been having some trouble focusing in his meditation. He had never done something like this before and was having some troubles calming his thoughts. After a few minutes he managed to find some leeway when he started thinking about the two girls that had been at his side for the past two years.

As he started thinking about them, he realized how important they were to him. If it weren't for them he could easily say that his life would not be the same. They had been his rock during both years, especially the last one when everyone had shunned him, this was why Harry vowed to always be there at their side to help and protect them.

Just as he finished making that vow, a flurry of images started crossing his mind, he couldn't make out most of them, but they left him feeling very anxious and depressed. _"But why do you have to protect them?" _a voice asked inside his head. That simple question triggered another wave of images, this one he could distinguish as all the times his two friends had been shunned or hurt for being who they were or even just for being his friend.

"_We have to protect them from all the useless people in the world."_ The voice again said _"Useless people that don't want to understand us, that cannot understand us, that hinder us. We hate them!"_

"_No…no we don't hate them._" Harry argued, even though having just watched all the times the students and even some times the teachers at Hogwarts had mistreated them his conviction was lacking.

"_Look at how they treated them, at Hogwarts and even before. Look at how they treated you, even your own relatives. People are mean and bad, they are inconsiderate and selfish. They are bigoted and hateful._" The voice spoke louder this time and Harry realized that it sounded like his own voice more and more each time.

"_No, no, no you are wrong._" Harry screamed back trying to focus his thoughts on Hermione and Luna. "_There are good people out there._"

"_You know it deep down; they are the exception not the rule. Everyone else is rotten to the core. They all deserve to die and we shall be the harbingers of their demise."_ The voice finished and finally started gaining a face. Harry could easily discern the red rimmed eyes filled with hate and fury.

Bit by bit the face started forming and the feeling of hate kept on growing inside him. Harry felt that everything that the voice had said was gaining a sense of truth. He could easily see it, a world where he alongside Hermione and Luna would punish them, but he wouldn't be a senseless killer. No, he wouldn't murder them; he would bring them justice, deathly justice.

Harry eyes shut open as he felt two small hands place in his shoulders. Looking up he saw the two lovely girls that were his best friends. Fierce and smart, Hermione had her right hand on his left shoulder; kind and witty, Luna was holding his right shoulder. They were looking at him with worry in their eyes but with the same look of what he had been learning to recognize as love. Just as quickly as it came the feeling of hatred disappeared leaving him with only the growing feelings he had for the two girls.

xXxXxXx

For the next two weeks the three teens kept coming to the forest trying to learn how to gather this new and strange power they had discovered inside themselves. Unluckily for them it seemed that it was not something that they could very easily control or at least use very effectively except in very trying situations.

Luna in that time managed to summon the squirrels two more times making the most of it playing with three of them; the robed squirrel in all its greatness seemed to be above such petty things. She also managed to summon several times a small white wolf puppy that loved to follow her around before it disappeared; each time taking longer to vanish than the last one. Outside of that she was very proud to show that she could make a twig grow 3 or 4 inches in a few minutes if she concentrated a lot.

Hermione for her part managed to get the very impressive ability, at least for Harry and Luna, to set her own hair on a very deep red fire that served for no other purpose that to look very scary and intimidating as it wouldn't burn anything. She also managed to recreate the blue shield around their bodies a couple of times but she couldn't get it to last more than a few seconds.

Finally Harry's advance was a lot slower. For the first few days he had been very wary of trying again as it had been an extremely unpleasant sensation and he could very vividly remember the voice and those red eyes extending their influence on him but after Luna and Hermione talked him out of his funk and bravely assured him that this time they would be at his side, he decided to try once more. That time the voice didn't appear anymore and Harry was finally able to find some leeway. At the end of the summer Harry could sometimes imitate the ray of ray white magical energy that he used against Lockhart albeit this one wouldn't knock out a gnome, much less a human and never in a life time a twelve foot troll.

Finally the end of the summer caught up to the Ravenclaw trio and all this fun together would have to be put on hold in favour of learning more new magic in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The tree teens would be back inside the castle once more for many adventures, more learning and fun.

xXxXxXx

**Thank you very much for Reading. Next time we go into third year at Hogwarts. **


	9. Time travelling trio

**I own nothing, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do this for my own enjoyment.**

**Hello everyone, here is the new chapter of Harry Potter and the Colours of Magic. This Chapter fought me tooth and nail; I would write a part of it only to erase it a couple of days later and re-write it again. It took me a long time but it's finally finished. Despite all this, I liked the end product. Hopefully you will enjoy it too.**

**Time travelling trio**

The mood was sombre and dark as Luna arrived to the great hall. Dark clouds loomed in the sky and copious amounts of rain were falling against the enchanted ceiling, making a lulling sound that would otherwise be ignored if not for the fact that an eerie silence permeated the room. Taking Harry's left hand in hers, Luna started moving towards Ravenclaw's table.

As they were walking towards the far end of the hall, Luna felt a chill and a small tremor run through her body and as she looked up towards the ceiling she saw a black shade quickly fly over. Luna knew that this unnatural atmosphere could only be created by those foul creatures and just thinking about them created small goose bumps appear on her skin.

Suddenly Luna heard a very familiar scream and an explosion in her head. She froze in her place while the dreaded memory replayed itself one more time. After a few seconds Luna tried to clear her thoughts and turned towards Harry, in her friend's visage she could see the same harrowed look that was surely etched on her own face. Grabbing his hand a little more tightly she started walking towards their places one more time.

Many times before she had heard about _The Demetors; _thehellish creatures that guarded Azkaban, the most dangerous prison in the whole British Island were the most awful criminal were said to reside; but before today she would never have come even close to imagine the dreadful feeling that would be to face one.

Luna could clearly remember the attack on the train that had just happened a few hours ago. She was sharing a compartment with Harry, Hermione and another sleeping man that was to be their Defence professor. She was happily laying spread over Hermione and Harry; they were all immersed in their own little world. She remembered Hermione quietly reading a book while her other unoccupied soft hand was making figures on her belly, that combined with Harry's nimble fingers run across her hair, lulling her into a half asleep state. It was this state of perfect bliss that made her cherish all the time she spent with Harry and Hermione.

Unfortunately this time things had been interrupted in a very dramatic way. Just as she had been about to fall asleep, Luna remembered feeling the temperature decrease radically and her senses start screaming danger. Abruptly she had stood up and looked around; her two best friends, feeling the same uneasiness, doing the same.

The temperature had continued falling until she could see the vapour coming out of her mouth. She had been about to palm her wand for all the good it would do when a figure that could easily become anyone's nightmare appeared in front of the door. The unholy being seemed to radiate an aura of despair and decay and was covered completely in a black robe that helped exacerbate the feelings of hopelessness it brought with him.

The trio of friends had backed against the wall cornered by this ghastly spirit when Luna felt Harry collapse. She had been about to turn and try to help him when a sombre scream and an explosion shook her to the core. When she had come back to herself she remembered Hermione with tears still fresh on her face, trying her best to help her and Harry while the man known as Remus Lupin giving them a dose of chocolate to help them recover. That had been the most terrifying experience she had ever had and that was saying a lot since last year she had fought a basilisk.

After the whole ordeal, it hadn't been long before they arrived to the castle where she had seen for the first time the beautiful Thestrals that pulled the carriages the students took. Hermione had been fascinated by the eerie creatures and the explanation that only people that had seen dead could see them. She had never thought that other people might not be able to observe them.

As they arrived to the far end of the Ravenclaw table, Luna made sure to save a spot between Harry and her for Hermione. The bushy haired witch had just been called by professor Flitwick a few minutes ago and would no doubt be very hungry when she arrived.

Turning towards Harry, Luna was about to ask him if he knew why Hermione was called by their Head of House when she spotted the girl in question briskly walking towards them. Luna observed her friend and the only thing that she could think was that there was something odd. She was coming from the back door, but she had just left the entrance hall less than 5 minutes ago. What would professor Flitwick want that could take him less than that.

Training her eyes on Hermione she started looking more closely. Her hair was bushy and sticking at all sides, something expected from the kind of hair she had, especially with this weather but not so soon after being in the rain. She guessed that the professor could have used a warming charm but that was usually targeted towards their robes.

Luna kept looking, searching for something more and there it was, written all across her face, the fact that she was hiding something. Luna smiled a little to herself; Hermione was many things but an accomplished liar she was not, especially when she had been thinking about the lie for some time. Finally as Hermione was about to reach the saved seat; Luna watched her, now more bushy than ever, friend unconsciously bring her hand against her chest and touch something inside her robes.

Deciding that a little bit of mischief was in order; Luna whispered a Silencing charm that could easily stop eavesdroppers from hearing their conversation just as Hermione took her seat. "Oh goodie, you have a Time Turner; we are going to have so much fun!" Luna exclaimed as she leant closer to Hermione but still speaking at a volume that everyone could hear.

In just a second Luna saw a myriad of emotions pass through her friend; panic at being discovered so fast, fear that she would not be able to take all of her classes and maybe even be expelled, bewilderment at being outed like this by Luna and finally comprehension as she saw no one react to the blond girl's exclamation. "Luna!" Hermione groaned and lightly smacked her friends arm. "No, I promised that I wouldn't abuse the time turner."

Unfazed Luna gave her a huge grin and scooted a bit closer intending to continue the conversation. "But the promise you made was in the future and right now you aren't breaking any promises. That means that if you promise us to let us use the time turner no matter what promises you might make in the future, your previous promise would negate the future promise!"

Hermione had a strange look on her face as she tried to follow the logic behind Luna's argument and after a couple of seconds she finally answered. "No, and no using time travelling logic! You will give us all a headache!" She scolded.

"But Imagine Hermione, all the things we could do, all the things we could learn. We could devour the library in a year. Think about the knowledge!" Luna dramatically cried.

As she finished, Luna could see the slightly glazed look in Hermione's eyes but after a few second she shook her head. "No Luna, It's dangerous something could happen."

Knowing that it was time to pull out the big guns Luna went for a different approach. When everything else failed she still had something that could bring even the evilest men on earth to their knees. As her lower lip started trembling and her eyes started to get teary, Luna could see Hermione's determination crumble. "Please… please Hermione, like this… like this I could catch up with you in classes." As Luna finished a small tear started threatening to roll down her cheek.

Hermione lasted the incredible amount of two seconds before she cracked down and with a sight accepted the future use of the time bending device, on the condition that they would have to create a schedule for it. Immediately Luna leapt out of her chair and hugged her brown haired friend giggling happily. A bowl of the secret pinkish pudding appeared in front of the two girls making Hermione squeal with joy.

From his vantage point Harry watched with a content smile upon his face. He knew that the chance that Hermione didn't share the time turner with them was almost none existent, but the girls loved their rituals and who was he to complain. As he watched Luna giggle at the incredible speed Hermione demonstrated while she devoured the mysterious pudding, Harry felt his heart soar with happiness and he couldn't help but smile; this joy was something they all needed after the gloomy started the year had brought.

xXxXxXx

"So you mean to tell me that they left the power to mess with time in the hands of a thirteen year old girl?" Jack seemed to be completely perplexed. "Why on God's green earth would someone leave that kind of power on a teenager's hand."

"Hey! She was almost fourteen at the time, and if there was someone that would be responsible enough it would be Hermione." Harry countered. "Besides, we are talking about people that thought that souls sucking creatures should be in charge of protecting a school full of children."

"And is wasn't as if we abused the power." Seeing the disbelieving look Jack was giving him Harry backtracked a little bit. "Ok, it's not as if we abused the power too much." He finished with a grin.

"Really?" Jack asked with a voiced laced with disbelief. "Hermione the girl that seemed hell-bent in learning everything there is, Luna who happens to be just as brilliant and you that seem to try your hand at anything you find?"

"Well yes, we only turned back time four to six hours a day." Harry explained with a small smirk. "Luna was the one that used it the most since she liked to use my cloak and take classes with us. Of course this was before we found out about the marauder's map."

xXxXxXx

Harry, Hermione and Luna were coming out of the library after a full day of classes and studying. They were quite weary after almost one semester of using the time turner together trying to find something that could help Hagrid and Buckbeak, trying to master their own branch of magic and learning as many other things as possible.

Luckily for the Ravenclaw trio this year seemed quieter that the ones before. This time there was no Basilisk trying to kill everyone, no possessed professor trying to steal a magical artefact and finally there hadn't been any attacks on them by the school bullies. That was not to say that everything had been peachy. Although there wasn't an inner threat this time, the fugitive Sirius Black catalogued as one of the most dangerous and deranged criminals in recent history had escaped the maximum security prison know as Azkaban.

Sources inside the ministry seemed to be certain that the criminal had escaped just to finish the job he had started many years ago of killing the Potter family. Trying to counter the possibility of Black getting inside Hogwarts, the Ministry higher-ups had sent The Dementors, soul sucking creatures that fed of good emotions, to protect a Castle that had stood against any other threat for close to a thousand years.

The trio of friends had already had a close encounter with the awful creatures when one of them had gotten inside the train and attacked their compartment and Harry had had another one in the last Quidditch game where he lost his beloved broom. Luna and Harry seemed to be the most affected by the monsters and they found it very hard to be even remotely close to them. Hermione for her part, although not as affected as the other two, still loathed the depressing atmosphere they created.

Now it seemed that all those efforts were for naught as the madman know as Sirius Black had found a way inside the Castle when he attacked the Fat Lady, the painting that protected the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

As the three friends turned a corner while chatting amicably with each other they bumped into the only two Weasleys inside the Hogwarts whose company they enjoyed. As they got up and dusted their clothes; Harry, Hermione and Luna saw the two confused redheads share a look between them.

"Why my dear brother, it seems we have found something interesting." The twin on the left said with a small grin forming on his face.

"Yes my less handsome brother, it seems we have." The second one said with a smile that mirrored the one from his twin.

"Why, I have to ask…" the twin on the left, George if they remembered correctly, started.

"…Are this three little Ravenclaws here..." The twin from the right, Fred, continued.

"…So close to the library…" George again took over.

"…When we just saw them in the Great hall?" Fred finished with a grin.

The three teens were surprised by the words coming out of the redheaded devils, they hadn't expected anyone to catch up to what they had been doing and it seemed that now the twins knew something was up. Still they were not known as Ravenclaw's best for nothing and they quickly recovered.

Harry, Hermione and Luna knew that the twins were very perceptive and that they always seemed to be able to get one up from everyone. They had interacted with them many times, some inside the castle when they had deftly avoided some of the pranks that targeted their house only to be approached and congratulated by the prankers; others at the burrow when they had visited this summer. They knew that the redheads liked to do things like the twin talk just to keep people of balance and unfocused. Unluckily for them they had met their match.

"Why my lovely Hermione…" Harry started in way eerie similar to that from the twins.

"…we seem to have found something interesting…" Luna continued without losing a beat.

"…Hmmm yes, it seems we have… I wonder…"Hermione said scratching her chin as if deep in thought

"…How can these devils…" Harry questioned.

"…Know that we were in the great hall..." Luna said in her singsong voice.

"…When they've just left that unused classroom." Hermione finished looking at the twins expectantly.

For a moment time seemed to freeze as the two parties seized each other. Finally after some time the twins exploded in laughter. It took them a couple of minutes to recover but finally the two of them stopped for long enough to talk.

"It seems that we have been caught my dear brother. Alright, no more twin-talk." George said. "A secret for a secret?" he asked.

Harry, Luna looked towards the owner of their secret and waited. In another life, they knew that Hermione would have never divulged her secret but that was in the past now. Three years alongside Harry and Luna had brought forth her more daring side. Still they would never say anything if she didn't want to. Meanwhile he girl in question was having a small discussion with herself. She knew that she wasn't supposed to talk about the timer tuner with anyone, but at the same time, she was sure that the twins were trustworthy besides; this could prove to be very interesting.

Making up her mind Hermione gave a small nod and slowly pulled a small golden chain attached to a tiny golden sand watch out of her robes. "Time turner." Was the only thing she said as she pulled out the device.

The twins' eyes almost went out of their sockets as they saw the golden watch but they quickly recovered. "So they give little Miss Ravenclaw a time turner." George said quite impressed with the device.

"And she is sharing it with her friends." Fred completed never imagining something like that from the girl that they met three years ago.

Hermione only shrugged and kept looking expectantly towards the twins. Knowing that the Ravenclaw trio had just put a fair mount of trust in them, the twins knew that they couldn't let them down and decided to share their biggest secret.

Slowly Fred started pulling out an old and worn out piece of parchment from his left pocket. Indicating to the three third year students to come close he started opening it revealing it to be completely blank.

"Behold the fabled Marauder's Map." Fred said in an over the top voice while George conjured small sparks out of his wand.

Seeing the confused look on the younger students, Fred proceeded to tap his wand against the parchment and pronounced the magical words _"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."_ And slowly ink started appearing on the unfolded parchment. Lines upon lines mingled with dots creating a mystifying mess. Finally after a couple of seconds the ink stopped moving and the picture of a castle was etched on the parchment's surface.

"This, my friends is the Marauders' Map." Fred exclaimed happily. "It shows the position of every single soul inside the castle including the grounds and all the secret passages." He continued explaining.

Hermione tuned out the twins for a moment as they talked about their creators and started wondering. If this really showed all the passages and all the people inside the castle, it could prove to be a very valuable asset for their time travel experiences. As she looked towards the twins once again she felt a little bit of apprehension but she knew that they would have probably already learnt all of the different passages and might not miss the map too much. _"In for a penny in for a pound" _Hermione thought as she made up her mind and started concentrating.

For the last couple of months, the trio had been training hard straining their bodies to the limit and beyond. Since their time at the forest, the three teens had already garnered a semblance of control over what they could do and even though it was still very hard to make this weird magic manifest, they were starting to get used to it.

The twins were so engrossed in their explanation that they were not paying attention to their surroundings; that's why the when the Marauders' Map was enveloped in a bright red fire that seemingly came out of nowhere, the two staggered backwards dropping the flaming piece of parchment to the floor in their surprise.

"Finders keepers!" Luna exclaimed and without missing a bit Luna picked the still on fire map from the floor.

The twins watched in amazement as the blond girl folded the sizzling paper into a small square and put it inside her robes fire burning and all. As they trained their eyes on the girl's companions, they could see the small victorious smirk coming from Hermione as she shook her flaming hand until the fire extinguished.

"I'm sorry boys but it seems the girls liked what they saw." Harry said as he helped the twins to their feet.

"Besides is not like two people as devilish smart as you two hadn't memorized all he passages inside the castle." Hermione quipped.

The twins felt quite proud at being complimented by the third year brunet. They knew that they were smart but the three teens in front were leagues ahead of their own. Hearing the praise in the girl's voice made them feel oddly happy, not only that but what she had said was true, they had already memorized even the most secret passages inside the castle. The map could probably serve its new master better.

With that thought in mind the twins decided to pass on the legacy of the Marauders knowing that the map couldn't have found a better wielder. "It seems O-brother of mine that we have been bested." Fred said solemnly while he dusted his clothes. "May the map serve you well Your Majesty." He joked as he went down to one knee, eliciting a small chuckle from the trio at his antics.

"We just ask one thing." George said now on a more serious tone. "We know that during your first and second year you managed to keep all of Ravenclaw's bullies at bay. When this year is over we hope that you can help us develop our jokes. We plan to open a store in the future and we would love to get your input."

Harry perked up slightly at this and quickly agreed to the request, the girls quickly following suit. With that the two parties waved their goodbyes and parted ways each one going to their own tower to get a very much needed rest.

As the trio started making their way towards their dormitories, they felt the magic around them start cackling and could only watch in amusement as their previously blue and bronze robes started changing and getting a more green and silvery hue. "_The New Slytherin trio_" the freshly minted tags on their chests read. In another part of the castle a pair a redheaded twins were walking with a smile on their faces, completely oblivious to the parchment on their rears that waved slightly with each step; "_Property of Ravenclaw's best_."

xXxXxXx

"Turns out the map had been created by my father and his friends when they were in school." Harry explained. "We found out about it after our newest defence professor, Remus Lupin, explained it to us. He was a long time friend of my father." Harry tried his best to mask it but his words came out with a bit of resentment.

It wasn't that he didn't like the man but he was supposed to be one of James' best friends; he could never forget his twelve-year absence from his life. He would always go on about how his condition made him unable to get close to people, forgetting that for the ones that truly cared for him none of that mattered. He would always respect the man for all the things he had thought them but he had never been able to see him as anything more than a teacher.

Harry cleared his mind from all those stray thoughts and continued with the story. "After that, we started using the time turner between ten and twelve hours a day and we would always get at least a two hour rest in between. With the help of a little friend we discovered a room that could transform into any place you needed and we usually used this room to rest and practice."

"Time seemed to evaporate after that, we were doing many things. We were even taking extra classes with professor Lupin to learn the charm that could keep the dementors at bay. Sadly, for all the time we spent inside the library, we could never find a way to save our friend's hippogryph. Finally the day of the execution came and oh boy! we were in for a surprise." With his interest picked, Jack sat his pen down and listened intently to the story.

xXxXxXx

A very dejected trio was making their way towards the castle after their latest visit to their friend Hagrid. Since almost the beginning of the term, the three teens had been looking for a way to save the beautiful hippogryph that had been wrongly accused of attacking the stupid git also know as Draco Malfoy.

During the countless hours spent inside the vast fountain of knowledge that was Hogwarts library, Harry and Hermione had grasped one of the hardest truths they would ever face; life was not fair. After doing research into past cases trying to find a way to protect an innocent life, they had discovered that not only was the word of a pure blood male worth more than anyone else, against a being catalogued by the ministry of magic as a beast, their word was practically law.

As they walked away from the cabin, the three students were still thinking of ways to stop the murder of the wrongly accused hippogryph, sadly the only way to save him now would break several Magical Britain laws. It was with the grim thoughts in mind that they found themselves walking from the edge of the forbidden forest.

The three teens were cut from their reverie by some strange sounds coming from the forest. Harry, Hermione and Luna decided to put the problem at hand in pause for a few minutes and went to investigate the sounds; as they arrived to the source of the noise they found a very strange image. In the ground laid a fat dishevelled man fighting against a very big black dog.

The black dog was biting the man's leg, as if it was trying to dismember him. Meanwhile the strange looking man was thrashing around kicking and throwing blind punches towards the dog. One of the kicks managed to throw the dog away and making him land in a mangled pile of black fur. Standing up the dog shook his head to clear the cobwebs and without missing a beat ran towards the man once again. This time foregoing the legs, the dog went straight for the man's neck intending to kill him on the spot.

It was at this time that the three teens decided to intervene. With a knockback hex Harry managed to get the dog away from the man saving him from a very gruesome death. Meanwhile Hermione sent a powered stunner that would take the dog out of the fight for at least a few minutes.

The man looked around towards his saviours and his eyes almost went out from the surprise. Slowly the man started backing away but was intercepted by Hermione. "Hello sir, are you alright?" Hermione saw the sacred look in his eyes and thinking that he was still afraid of the rabid dog tried to reassure him. "Don't worry; it won't be getting up for a few minutes."

The man saw that they had no idea of his identity and took the opportunity to get away. Hurriedly he got to his feet and got close to the girl next to him. "Thank you, thank you! You three have saved my life!" he cried taking Hermione's hand into his own. "I was so scared." he said now shaking Luna's hand. "I…I thought that I would… die." He finally whispered looking directly into Harry's green eyes.

"Now… I…I have to get going." And without giving them a chance to react the man quickly escaped into the woods leaving the three teens wondering what had just happened.

Carefully Luna went to check on the black dog, she usually had a magic touch with animals and could calm down even the most ferocious ones; still this was no reason not to be careful. When she arrived next to the downed dog Luna first checked to see if it had been harmed, finding no outwards signs of damage the blond witch pulled her wand and quickly muttered the counter charm to the stunner.

The dog seemed to be confused, the power of Luna's _enervate _being slightly less than that of Hermione's stunner leaving him completely lost. Slowly the animal started changing forms starling Luna and making her fall backwards. Finally after a few seconds, in the place where the black dog used to reside, now a very haggard looking man was kneeling.

"No, no, no. I lost him, I had him and now he's gone…. I had him and now he is gone…" The distressed man kept repeating the same thing over and over again.

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione quickly close into the man trying to protect their blond girlfriend. As they got close to the black dog turned man, recognition flashed across their face and they quickly pulled out their wands.

"Sirius Black!" Harry called training his wand towards the fugitive.

"Sirius Black!" Hermione said at the same time with a voice full of contempt, thinking about the miserable life the man had brought to her raven haired boyfriend.

"Stubby Boardman!" Luna cried pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill. This exclamation managed to surprise everyone including the first Azkaban escapee.

As the man regained his senses he started looking around and saw for the first time the people around him. His eyes took in the scrawny figure with a black mop of hair and copious tears started pouring out of them. "Oh Merlin, Harry! You look so much like you father… so much. And those eyes, you have your mother's eyes." Sirius said voice full of emotion as he crawled in the dirt.

"Don't come any closer." Harry said his wand never wavering from the man. "You killed my parents how you dare to talk about them like that."

These words seemed to break the man as his body was wrecked by sobs. "It was my fault, it was my fault. They are dead because of me." The haunted man screamed, but he didn't stop there. "But I have to find the murderer; I have to find the traitor. They are dead because of me but I have to find the traitor. I have to find Peter Pettigrew!"

As the sobbing man called that name, Harry felt as if a missing piece of the puzzle had fallen into place. He had seen that name in the Marauders' Map last year; he had heard the name from the lips of his defence professor; he had even seen the name in Sirius wanted poster.

Harry felt his body go numb with shock. He barely registered as Hermione made the same connection as him and quickly asked him for the map, swearing as she saw the black dot with the man's name leave the school grounds using the Forbidden Forest. Harry absentmindedly noted that Hermione and Luna were quickly sending a barrage of questions towards Sirius but his mind couldn't really focus on that. He had just saved his parents murderer and let him escape.

Suddenly a deep mist appeared all around the three teens and the man. The temperature in the air started dropping and each breath started coming out as very thick white vapour. Sirius Black fell to the ground, his last bit of resistance against the Demetors gone with the fleeing traitor.

Luna, Hermione and finally Harry pulled out their wands and with a cry of _"Expecto Patronum" _called forth the powerful spell that would protect them against the dark creatures. If this had been any other time, a majestic stag and very playful other and a mischievous bunny would have come out of the three teens wands grating them protection against the horde of Dementors that threatened to overwhelm the. Sadly, being so close to the advancing creatures and the events that had just unfolded moments before meant that only three flickering white shields of silvery mist came out of their wands.

Thinking quickly on her feet, Hermione hurriedly cancelled the charm and pulled out a gold chain out of her robes. She hurriedly ran towards her best friends while she turned the device as many times as possible. Reaching the other two, the brunet witch managed to wrap the necklace around their necks before she was engulfed in a bright white light.

Panting heavily Harry Hermione and Luna appeared in the forbidden forest almost three hours back in time and seeing that there were no Dementors around the three teens let out a sigh of relief. "Dear God, we almost died in there." Hermione said as she tried to regain her breath.

Turning towards her left she saw Luna still a little bit lost in her own world. Taking the blond girl's hand into her own, Hermione was rewarded with a small smile from Luna telling her that she would be fine in a couple of minutes. Hermione then turned towards her right and saw Harry with a faraway look in his face. She tentatively took his hand into hers.

"I saved him Hermione." Harry muttered. "I saved my parents murderer."

"It was not your fault Harry…" Hermione started but was abruptly cut by his raven haired friend.

"I saved him and shook his hand, How could I've been so stupid Hermione?" Harry yelled as he started getting more and more distressed each second, drowning in self loathing.

"_Smack" _the sound of the slap reverberated all around the forest and stopped Harry's train of thought. "Do you hate me too Harry?" Hermione asked looking directly into his eyes.

"What?" was the only thing Harry could ask while he rubbed the place where the slap had left a mark.

"I asked if you hated me too. You knocked back Sirius but I made sure he stayed down." Hermione explained without breaking eye contact. "So do you hate me too?"

"What! No, you couldn't have known." Harry answered as if it were obvious and then understood that now Hermione had him trapped. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he got close to Hermione and gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks… I… I really needed that. I wasn't thinking straight." Harry still wasn't very sure that it wasn't his fault but they would gain nothing by dwelling on it.

"You're welcome Harry, now we need to think about what we are going to do." Hermione said as the hug loosened.

Luna decided that was a good moment to get into the conversation and voiced her thoughts. "Well, I think that now that we are here, we should be able to save Buckbeack and help Sirius escape, but how are we going to free him from all those Dementors?"

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "I think that between the three of us we can do it. We couldn't get our Patronus out because of how close we were to the Dementors but if we try from afar I'm sure we can do it."

Harry and Luna nodded to show that they agreed and without a second thought the three of them started making their way towards Hagrid's hut in order to save their feathered friend. In the way towards the house, the three teens made plans on how to save the poor creature; they knew that they would have to time it perfectly right if they wanted his escape to be a success. While they waited for the right time to act, Harry, Hermione and Luna discussed the idea of trying to catch Pettigrew but having seen him escape through the Forest towards Hogsmeade and the short time the teens had between his escape and the Dementor attack made the idea very implausible.

Almost three hours later saw the three teenagers and a now freed Buckbeak return to a spot very close to the place where the Dementor attack would happen. Watching the events unfold and not being able to participate had been very distressing and took everything they had no to run inside and knock the traitor unconscious. Luckily they had managed to stop themselves before they mucked the timeline and created a paradox.

Now the three teens were waiting anxiously for the swarm of dark creatures to descend and attack their past selves. Just like before, the teens watched as a dark cloud started coming down and the temperature of the air started descending.

Hermione saw a pained look cross Luna's face and knew that the girl was probably starting to feel the effect of the dementors even this far away. Taking the petite girl in her hands Hermione pulled her close and wrapping one hand around her neck and the other around her waist kissed her deeply trying to convey all the love she felt for her.

As the kiss ended a few moments afterwards, Hermione swiftly moved towards Harry and feeling a little bit more frisky wrapped both hand around Harry's waist and squeezed his butt before giving him a kiss charged with the same feelings that the previous one.

"For good luck." A blushing Hermione called as she separated from the raven haired boy. In front of her Harry and Luna stood sporting a beet-red blush that could be seen even with the growing darkness.

A few seconds later, the three teens clutched with their wands tightly clutched in their hands were ready to face the awful creatures and with a call of _"Expecto Patronum"_ unleashed all of their power towards the swarming dementors. At that moment if someone had been in the vicinity they would have seen the most amazing sight as a trio of majestic creatures, made entirely of the purest white light, charged towards the army of Dementors.

Working together in perfect Harmony a powerful stag, a nimble otter and an extremely fast bunny sliced through the horde Dark creatures leaving nothing but black ashes in their wake.

xXxXxXx

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
